Timeless Town
by Ithyl
Summary: Un lieu étrange, hors du temps. Un endroit refermé sur lui-même où sont rassemblées des âmes errantes, perdues. La seule façon pour les Winchester de comprendre le phénomène est de se faire prendre au piège, mais réussiront-ils à s'en libérer ? Qui est cet homme mystérieux qui semble tout comprendre de ce lieu ? Allié ou ennemi ?
1. Prologue

**Timeless Town**

Prologue

Le vent sifflait à toute allure cambrant les arbres rabougris sous son souffle glacé. Le tonnerre grondait de toutes se forces et la pluie tambourinait le sol avec fracas. Les nuages noirs se vidaient de leur fardeau en se mouvant, tel des ombres discrètes. Parfois, ils étaient illuminés par un éclair blafard qui leur donnait un air sinistre. La petite ville morte plongée dans la pénombre surgissait, tel un spectre, à chaque coup de foudre. Les demeures en ruines semblaient implorer le ciel de mettre fin à leur triste sort. Elles faisaient grincer leurs portes et volets et laissaient le vent gémir à travers leurs parois. Personne ne vivait dans cette ville-fantôme si ce n'était que quelques vestiges humains et des revenants qui avaient cessés de croire à la paix éternelle. Il y avait des animaux. Des bêtes difformes ou hybrides, résultat de quelques malformations génétiques. Des mutants tout droit sortis d'un cauchemar.

.

L'orage s'intensifia, les éclairs devinrent synchronisés et, à travers ce chaos, un bruit incessant se fit entendre. Une sorte de cillement aigu qui brisait les tympans, comme si quelqu'un griffait un tableau ou de la vitre. Le vacarme venait de la voie ferrée qui traversait le cimetière. Des étincelles jaillirent et un trou se forma à travers les nuages. Tous les habitants de Timeless Town savaient ce que cela signifiait : Le train de la mort arrivait.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1- Les survivants

 _Sommaire: Les frères Winchester arrivent à cet endroit mystérieux._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Les personnage de Supernatural et de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Note de l'auteure:_ _Bien que le crossover soit DW/SPN, c'est surtout une fic de Supernatural. Le Docteur n'est pas présent, c'est le Maître que j'ai choisi dans l'univers de DW. Je tenais à le préciser pour ne pas décevoir les fans du Docteur. Au départ c'était une fic de Supernatural, mais je trouvais que le Maître et des éléments du Whoniverse s'imbriquaient bien dans l'intrigue._

 _Warning:_ _Un peu de langage vulgaire (Dean c'est Dean)._

Le train filait à toute allure. Le soleil couchant ornait le ciel de ses nuances de rose et de pourpre. Sam Winchester regardait le paysage défiler. Dean à ses côtés roupillait, les écouteurs bien enfoncés sur ses oreilles. Des riffs de guitares lui parvenaient. Dean avait l'air passablement démodé aux yeux des gens avec son vieux baladeur jaune à cassettes, mais il n'en avait cure. Ils étaient dans ce train pour enquêter.

Certains trains sur cette voie avaient complètement disparus sans laisser de trace. Ils en avaient retrouvé un récemment qui semblait avoir traversé un champ de mine et ce, voila au moins vingt ans. Le véhicule était revenu rouillé, décrépi et rempli de corps momifiés. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé et lorsque les frères Winchester avaient enquêté, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas même une infime trace de soufre. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de prendre un de ces trains et de voir ce qui allait se produire. Sam était un peu nerveux, ne sachant trop à quoi ils avaient affaire et Castiel qui était absent depuis des mois… au moins, Dean ne s'inquiétait pas.

Soudain, un bruit de ferraille qui s'entrechoque se fit entendre. Le train déraillait et Dean se réveilla en sursaut, vociférant quelques insultes à l'intention du conducteur. Les freins crissèrent sur les rails produisant un bruit strident qui s'intensifiait. Les passagers étaient recroquevillés contre le sol et se bouchaient les oreilles. Le véhicule vibra de tous côtés et accéléra. Comment était-ce possible ? N'avait-il pas déraillé ? Dean sortit le détecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques de son sac à dos qui s'affola aussitôt.

« On a quelque chose Samy, dit-il.

\- Ça me semble évident, » répondit le benjamin en se tenant pour ne pas perdre pieds.

Le bruit devint insoutenable, l'air oppressant. Plusieurs personnes hurlaient de douleur. Les chasseurs perdirent conscience. L'électricité manqua et le train fut plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'était plus sur sa voie, ni dans son temps, le train de la mort était arrivé à Timeless Town.

.

000

Le bruit avait cessé. C'était silencieux et ils étaient plongés dans les ténèbres. Dean se leva. Il se sentait étourdi et sa tête élançait. Il trouva son frère à tâtons et le secoua, Sam revint à lui.

« Terminus, dit-il.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sam, sonné par l'impact.

\- Allons voir, » suggéra Dean.

Il se leva et n'oublia pas d'apporter son sac à dos rempli d'armes, de sel et autres outils essentiels pour un chasseur. Sam fit de même.

À l'extérieur, c'était complètement sombre. Seule la lueur blafarde de la pleine lune illuminait quelques silhouettes de forme imprécises, mais immobiles. Les frères reconnurent un cimetière. Des sanglots étouffés attirèrent leur attention. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce train. La majorité des passagers étaient morts, mais il restait des survivants. Sam accourut pour aider alors que Dean était partagé. Il ne voulait pas laisser mourir ces gens, mais d'un autre côté, aider les blessés allait les retarder grandement dans leur mission. Les sanglots provenaient d'une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. La tête d'une femme était appuyée sur ses genoux.

« Sauvez-la, demanda la jeune fille.

\- On ne peut pas, c'est déjà trop tard, » lui répondit Sam avec le plus de tact possible.

La femme avait les yeux exorbités et le cou cassé, mais la fille ne semblait pas voir ça.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est ma mère, insista-t-elle.

\- Elle est morte, » répondit Dean.

.

La fille pleurait de plus bel, les frères Winchester s'éloignèrent. Il y avait d'autres survivants à s'occuper. Ils étaient environ une centaine, tous de différents groupe d'âge. Parmi eux, des blessés, des enfants et beaucoup de gens paniqués.

« Je préfère les démons, les vampires et autres monstres aux gens hystériques, » soupira Dean, exaspéré.

Sam soupira à son tour et tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer les plus démunis. Dans certains cas, c'était perdu d'avance. Dean perdit patience.

« OK tout le monde, geindre ne sert à rien. On doit sortir d'ici. Ceux qui sont d'accord, suivez-nous, dit-il pour Sam et lui.

\- Enfin, quelqu'un qui se tient debout, je vous suis, » déclara un homme.

Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un sweater noir. Il avait rabattu la capuche de son sweater sur sa tête, comme pour dissimuler son visage. Les frères pouvaient voir qu'il était caucasien et probablement âgé dans la trentaine, mais quelque chose dans son regard les inquiétait.

« Un peu de compassion ! leur reprocha Sam

\- La compassion ne va pas nous aider, Samy, répondit Dean.

\- Certains sont blessés.

\- Et ils ne feront que nous ralentir, » approuva l'individu étrange.

Il disait tout haut ce que Dean pensait tout bas. Il n'était pas fier d'approuver, mais c'était logique.

« Si c'était vous le blessé ? s'offusqua une femme dans la quarantaine.

\- J'approuverais votre décision de m'abandonner.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser. Ils souffrent et ont besoin de soins, dit une femme dans la cinquantaine.

\- Je peux abréger leurs souffrances, répondit l'homme en noir en sortant un revolver.

\- Whoa on se calme! » s'exclama Dean, surpris.

Il rangea son arme.

.

Dean décida de suivre l'idée de Sam et aida les plus faibles à se déplacer. Les Winchester commencèrent d'abord par rassembler les survivants au même endroit et les cadavres ailleurs. Ensuite, à l'aide de d'autres personnes ils emménagèrent quelques wagons pour que ce soit confortable. Plusieurs se portèrent volontaires pour aider sauf en ce qui concernait les corps. Personne ne voulait s'en charger. Les Winchester furent aidé par l'homme mystérieux. Les corps mutilés et ensanglantés ne semblaient pas le déranger. D'autres se joignirent à eux, mais avec plus de réticence. Il y avait ce couple d'adolescents vêtus entièrement de noir et déguisés en vampires et le grand jeune homme chauve et excentrique, notamment.

Une fois les corps rassemblés, Dean les brûla. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de tous les cadavres, il y en avait trop. Ils s'étaient contentés des plus près pour ne pas être trop gênés par les odeurs de putréfaction.

Certains s'étaient occupés de trouver des provisions, mais tous savaient qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour plusieurs jours. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici indéfiniment à attendre de l'aide. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucun réseau, donc impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il y avait des blessés, des personnes âgées et des enfants. Ils conclurent qu'un groupe devait aller chercher de l'aide alors que d'autres attendront avec les blessés.

.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans le cimetière ou dans les wagons. Les chasseurs ne dormaient pas. Il y avait d'étranges cris au loin qui se mêlaient aux gémissements des blessés. Certains souffraient énormément et les Winchester se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Si seulement Castiel avait été avec eux, il aurait pu guérir ces gens.

.

Au levé du jour, quelques blessés étaient décédés, d'autres n'en menait pas large. Les chasseurs tombèrent sur une scène inusitée. Un des mourants s'accrochait désespérément à l'étrange individu vêtu de noir. Il le suppliait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Une femme, probablement son épouse, le suppliait du contraire. Elle s'était placée entre l'homme louche, armé, et son mari. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de loger précisément une balle dans la tête du blessé qui s'effondra aussitôt. La femme hurlait, en pleurs, le traitant de tous les noms possibles. Elle le frappait sans relâche et il se contentait de la repousser. C'était la consternation chez les témoins. La plupart des gens le traitait de monstre, mais Sam et Dean ne savaient trop quoi en penser. Évidemment, les injures ne l'atteignaient pas du tout. Il se lassa des coups de la femme et la frappa à son tour juste pour la rendre inconsciente, ce qui lui valu à nouveau l'hostilité des témoins.

Dans une situation désespérée, l'humain cherchait toujours un coupable sur lequel libéré toute sa rage et sa haine. Cet individu était le défouloir par excellence. Il devait maintenant se battre contre cinq ou six personnes. Les Winchester l'observaient, intrigués et fascinés. L'homme se défendait extrêmement bien, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. À leurs yeux, il se battait comme un chasseur. Motivés par une sorte de solidarité professionnelle, Sam et Dean se joignirent à lui. Ils ne voulaient blesser personne, seulement calmer les ardeurs de la foule.

.

Lorsque tous reprirent leur sens, Dean expliqua la situation. Il leur répéta qu'un groupe devait partir chercher de l'aide alors que d'autres resteront pour protéger les plus vulnérables. Il leur conseilla de faire le tri des bagages et de s'arranger pour économiser la nourriture, mais également toutes choses de première nécessité. Il s ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ici. Après un certains temps, autour de midi, Dean constata qu'une partie des survivants avaient ignoré ses conseils de rationalisation. Chacun cherchait ses propres bagages et s'éloignait pour ne pas se les faire voler. D'autres s'emparèrent des bagages des morts qu'ils comptaient garder pour eux-mêmes. _Les imbéciles_! pensa Dean. Cela provoqua de nouveaux conflits que Dean, Sam et quelques personnes ayant gardé un certain sens civique essayèrent de régler, rien n'y fit. Ils passèrent la journée à éteindre des feux ou à en prévenir d'autres.

.

Au crépuscule, les Winchester choisirent de partir. Ils avaient suffisamment perdu de temps et ce, sans résultat. Quelques-uns seulement avaient compris. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour apporter de l'aide à une bande de bornés, mais pour trouver la source du phénomène. Sam se sentait ingrat de les abandonner donc, il leur dit qu'ils allaient tenter de trouver de l'aide. L'homme prêt à tuer tous les blessés venait avec eux et Dean sentait qu'il devrait le surveiller. D'un autre côté, c'était la solution la plus logique dans son cas. Il n'était pas très apprécié. Le grand chauve et les deux adolescents déguisés en vampires avaient décidé de les accompagner, ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Les frères n'approuvaient pas pour les mineurs, mais qui étaient-ils pour leur en empêcher ? Ils avaient accepté. Ils étaient treize en tout.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent le cimetière, un orage éclata. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour si peu. Ils traversèrent un village désert et visiblement abandonné lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par trois bêtes : des chiens sauvages. Dean n'était pas peureux, mais cela lui rappelait trop les chiens de l'enfer. Il tira sans réfléchir.

L'homme mystérieux ramassa un des corps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? demanda Dean.

\- J'ai faim.

\- C'est un chien bon sang ! répliqua Sam, qui, normalement, adorait cet animal.

\- Et ? Vous vous imaginez qu'il y a un _take out_ quelque part ou quoi ? Nous n'irons pas loin l'estomac vide. »

L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer donc, ils trouvèrent un endroit où s'abriter pour se sécher et se réchauffer un peu. L'étrange individu fit un feu et commença à cuisiner son chien. Les ruines leurs offraient un peu de protection contre les éléments et permettaient au feu de s'allumer sans trop de problèmes sans toutefois les faire suffoquer. Tous s'approchèrent pour se réchauffer. Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes, exténué.

« On pourrait faire connaissance. Je m'appelle Frédéric, Fred pour les intimes » intervint un homme qui avait un léger accent français.

Il devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui rappelait ceux de Castiel. Dean n'osait pas s'avouer que l'ange lui manquait terriblement. Particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-là. Fred était chanteur et guitariste dans un groupe rock français et il aimait le même type de musique que Dean.

Tranquillement, les gens emboîtèrent le pas et chacun disait son nom et ce qu'il ou elle faisait dans la vie et où il ou elle se dirigeait avant l'accident. Certains ne disaient que le minimum, d'autres s'exprimaient aisément. Dean ne parlait pas, mais Sam le présenta. Au moins, il eut l'intelligence de mentir sur leur occupation professionnelle et sur la raison de leur présence dans ce train. Seul l'homme au sweater noir refusa de répondre. Il leur dit qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici ne les concernait pas. Il préférait se concentrer sur son méchoui de chien sauvage plutôt que de leur adresser la parole.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. La troupe était trop épuisée pour poursuivre son chemin. Monsieur-sans-nom se porta volontaire pour le premier tour de garde. Dean aussi. Il n'était pas question qu'il mette sa vie entre les mains de cet individu louche. Sam voulut aussi faire le premier tour de garde.

« Non Samy, tu as besoin de te reposer et…

\- Oh arrête Dean, je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'offusqua Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais lorsque je tomberai de sommeil, j'aimerais que tu sois de garde.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? devina l'homme en noir.

\- Pas le moindre du monde.

\- Voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable. Je t'aime bien, répondit-il en lui souriant d'une étrange façon.

\- Et comment doit-on t'appeler ? Chose ? Le timbré ? L'asocial ? demanda ironiquement Dean.

\- J'aime bien Sam, mais comme c'est déjà pris… John… non c'est pris aussi. Appelez-moi Harry, » conclut-il.

Harry n'avait pas réagi à ses insultes. Cela semblait même l'amuser. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain chez lui. Il le sentait, mais n'avait aucune preuve pour le moment. Dean se promis de le _tester_ discrètement dès que possible. Entretemps, il mourait de faim et dès que la plupart des survivants s'étaient éloignés, il demanda discrètement à Harry s'il lui restait de la viande. Harry acquiesça et Dean détestait ce sourire. Il avait l'air trop fier à son goût.

Dean observait le groupe. Il se doutait bien que la majorité de ces gens n'allaient pas dormir. Être de garde n'était pas très passionnant, il ne se passait rien. Heureusement, Fred décida de veiller avec lui et ils parlèrent musique pendant des heures. Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'eux et, malgré la distance, Dean était persuadé qu'il les écoutait.

« Je n'aime pas ce mec, avoua-t-il à Fred.

\- Oh tu sais, on est tous secoués par l'accident. Chacun réagit à sa façon, lui répondit-il.

\- Non. Il y a quelque chose de malsain chez lui. Je le sens.

\- C'est tôt pour juger. Peut-être a-t-il perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

\- J'en doute. Toi ?

\- Non, je suis seul avec mon petit frère.

\- Ton frère ? s'intéressa Dean.

\- Étienne. C'est le grand chauve. Toi aussi tu es avec ton frère ?

\- Oui, Sam. »

Dean prit du repos à son tour. Il était heureux d'avoir fait connaissance avec Fred. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui allait le comprendre !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2-Le lycée

Le groupe avait survécu à cette nuit froide et humide dans les ruines. Malheureusement, c'en était trop pour quelques survivants qui voulaient retrouver la sécurité, même provisoire, du train et des autres. Bob et Cathy partirent. Hélas, ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'y rendre. Ils étaient maintenant onze, les Winchester inclus.

Il y avait Fred le musicien et son frère Étienne, étudiant en biochimie. Fred était celui qui gardait le moral et qui trouvait toujours quelque chose de positif à leur situation. Son jeune frère était solitaire et discret. C'était un intellectuel qui plaisait bien à Sam, d'ailleurs.

Kaylee et Aiden était le couple _gothique_. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'on appelait ce style à l'époque de Dean. Maintenant, il ignorait comment on nommait ce genre. Cela lui importait peu, il le détestait. Ces gamins qui adoraient les vampires n'y connaissaient rien. Au moins, tous les deux n'avaient pas froid aux yeux pour des jeunes. La fille surtout, qui semblait réellement connaître le monde du surnaturel. Son petit ami se disait soumis à elle et cela semblait leur plaire ainsi. Pour les taquiner, Harry les appelait Bella et Edward, en référence à la saga _Twilight_ , ce qui avait le chic d'irriter profondément Kaylee qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait ABSOLUMENT RIEN en commun avec cette chochotte de Bella. Cela détendait un peu l'atmosphère.

Harry était détesté par tout le monde et ça le laissait de marbre. Il n'avait toujours pas abaissé la capuche de son sweater et même après plus de vingt-quatre heures en sa présence, les Winchester n'en savaient pas plus à son sujet qu'à leur arrivée. Dean le soupçonnait d'être un chasseur, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour lui poser la question. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que Sam remarque son accent britannique.

Gary était un homme dans la quarantaine, petit et bedonnant. Il semblait sans cesse sur le qui-vive. C'était un esprit simple, mais il était assez fort, malgré sa condition physique.

Joan avait trente-quatre ans. Elle était jolie, mais son regard était dénué de compassion. Elle était une femme d'affaires, probablement haut placée et extrêmement riche et son seul souci était sa propre survie. Elle leur rappelait brièvement Bella, cette salope anglaise qui leur avait volé le colt pour le revendre.

Evelyne était le contraire de Joan. Elle était remplie de compassion et voulait réellement sauver tout le monde. C'était une femme dans la cinquantaine à la peau et aux cheveux sombres. Ses yeux reflétaient une bienveillance rare. Elle n'était pas des plus utiles dans le groupe, tout comme Gary et Joan, mais tout le monde ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'aimer, sauf peut-être Harry, qui n'aimait visiblement personne.

John était un grand gaillard. Il était imposant, mais pas agressif du tout. C'était un sportif et quelqu'un qui aimait les sensations fortes. Il n'était pas très bavard.

Le problème majeur, pour l'instant, c'était la faim. Harry leur ramena quatre bestioles. Une sorte de croisement entre un pigeon et une poule. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui voulait se risquer à avaler ces mutants, mais Dean n'hésita pas. Sam suivit. Ça goûtait le poulet.

Ils marchèrent en direction d'une bâtisse imposante qui ressemblait à une école. Ils avaient essayé de faire démarrer des voitures, sans succès. Les véhicules n'étaient plus que de la ferraille inutile. De plus, les rues étaient jonchées de détritus qui faisaient obstacle. Du brouillard s'était levé et ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Le bâtiment devant eux était bien un lycée abandonné. Ils firent le tour avant de pouvoir trouver une entrée praticable.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici, dit Kaylee.

\- Peux-tu expliquer ? lui demanda Dean.

\- Pas encore. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de…d'écho.

\- d'écho ?

\- J'entends des gens, mais je ne les vois pas.

\- On appelle ça la schizophrénie, dit Joan, d'un air pincé.

\- Elle n'est pas folle. Elle a certaines aptitudes psychiques, » la défendit Aiden.

Les Winchester s'intéressèrent à ses paroles. Ils croyaient que la jeune fille et son don pourrait être utile.

« Quel genre d'écho ? Peux-tu entendre ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Sam.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas quelques individus, mais une foule, un monde entier… je sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ignore comment l'expliquer. Comme si ces gens étaient ici, sans être ici.

\- Comme si un autre univers chercherait à s'imbriquer dans le notre ? suggéra Harry, ce qui étonna grandement les deux frères.

\- Oui. Je dirais que ça ressemble à ça.

\- Une autre dimension ! Fascinant ! » s'exclama Étienne, le jeune frère de Fred.

Les hurlements étranges à glacer le sang se firent de nouveau entendre. Ils les avaient gardés éveillés la nuit dernière, mais aucune créature ne les avait attaqués. Le cri était plus animal qu'humain, mais les Winchester n'arrivaient pas à déterminer de quelle bête il provenait.

La troupe était terrorisée par ces cris à l'exception des deux frères, de Harry et de Kaylee. Dean avait honte de se l'avouer, mais seuls quelques-uns n'étaient pas des boulets. Harry était débrouillard et Kaylee pouvait se battre et avait des hypothèses intéressantes concernant cet endroit. Elle possédait un sixième sens et les avait prévenus d'une meute de chiens sauvages dangereuse près d'eux.

.

Ils trouvèrent une porte non-verrouillée et la poussèrent. Elle grinça lourdement, mais ils parvinrent à l'ouvrir. Les couloirs du lycée étaient sombres et encombrés de détritus de toutes sortes. Tout le groupe suivait docilement les frères Winchester. Ça allait jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent leurs premiers cadavres. Ils commencèrent à paniquer. Dean soupira et Harry roula des yeux, exaspéré. Sam et Fred essayaient tant bien que mal de les rassurer. La plupart se calma sauf Joan, qui hurlait qu'elle n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus à cet endroit maudit. Sam et quelques autres essayèrent de la raisonner pour qu'elle reste avec eux au moins pour la nuit, sans succès.

« Elle va mourir dehors, déclara Kaylee.

\- Bon débarras, répondit Harry.

\- Tu n'as aucune conscience morale, lui reprocha Sam.

\- Sans aucun doute. »

Comme pour le contredire, Joan s'arrêta et décida de rester.

.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall désert puis, dans une vaste pièce qui devait être la cafétéria. Il n'y avait pas de cadavres ici. Le plancher était sale et la peinture sur les murs s'écaillait, mais c'était habitable. Ils décidèrent que cet endroit serait leur quartier général. Dean proposa de se séparer et de visiter le reste du bâtiment. Cinq seulement acceptèrent : Fred, Étienne, Harry, Aiden et Kaylee. Dean refusait d'envoyer les gamins seuls donc, Sam leur proposa de les accompagner.

Dean se dirigea vers l'aile gauche. Le couloir était désert et pourtant l'odeur qui y régnait était pestilentielle. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'odeur de la mort et, en ouvrant une salle de classe, il en trouva l'origine. Il n'y avait pas qu'un cadavre par ci par là comme en bas, le groupe entier y était. L'enseignante et ses élèves, tous bien installés à leur pupitre.

 _Mourir à l'école, atroce,_ pensa Dean.

Il jeta un œil aux autres classes, c'était la même chose. Il retourna à la cafétéria.

Tous revinrent pour faire part de leur découverte. Fred et Étienne avaient trouvé des couvertures et des médicaments dans l'infirmerie. Sam, Aiden et Kaylee revinrent avec du papier hygiénique et des serviettes de papier. Harry arriva le dernier et avait l'air ravi de sa découverte. Il avait trouvé les laboratoires scientifiques de l'école. Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si impressionnant ni pourquoi ça lui avait pris autant de temps.

« Et ? demanda bêtement le chasseur.

\- J'ai fait quelques petites expériences, répondit-il en montrant une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. »

Dean obéit, de même que Sam et Étienne, curieux.

Harry les amena auprès d'un cadavre et versa quelques gouttes du liquide dans la bouche de ce dernier. Après quelques secondes, le corps entra en combustion spontanée. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement consumé, il ne restait que des cendres à la forme vaguement humaine.

« Pratique, répondit simplement Dean, mais les deux _geeks_ étaient émerveillés.

\- Donnez-moi un peu de temps et je pourrais créer des petites bombes chimiques.

\- D'accord, tu es sur le coup, » approuva Dean.

Étienne offrit son aide, mais Harry préférait travailler seul.

.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger les restes d'un animal inconnu chassé la veille, puis se reposèrent. Dean était le premier à être de garde avec Harry, mais Sam le rejoignit.

« Samy… commença Dean.

\- Oui, je vais me coucher, mais je veux te parler de Kaylee.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a vraiment des dons psychiques. »

Sam s'empara du détecteur d'ondes magnétiques qui était fort actif.

« Une sorte de ville fantôme ?

\- Elle dit que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

\- Ça arrive quand deux univers parallèles se frôlent, » se mêla Harry.

Dean se demandait comment il avait pu les entendre d'aussi loin.

« C'est de la démence, répondit-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vraiment.

\- Étrange réflexion pour des chasseurs de fantômes.

\- Excuse-moi. Quoi ?

\- Oh arrêtez. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas montés dans ce train par hasard. Vous enquêtez sur ce qui se passe. Vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à cette bande d'idiots, mais la gamine sait.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que sais-tu de nous ? demanda Dean, méfiant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers chasseurs que je rencontre.

\- Es-tu un chasseur ? lui demanda Sam, intrigué.

\- Pas vraiment non, mais j'enquête aussi sur ce truc.

\- Quelles sont tes raisons alors si tu n'es pas un chasseur ? demanda Sam.

\- Il y en a plus d'une, mais disons que c'est simplement une curiosité morbide pour tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai une certaine expérience dans le domaine. Alors, on travaille ensemble sur ce cas, oui ou non ? »

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard.

« Tu nous laisses un moment ? demanda Dean.

\- Bien sûr. Vous seriez idiots de refuser. Je suis un génie et je peux apporter beaucoup, pas comme eux. Nous devrions prendre la gamine avec nous et laisser ces gens mourir ici. Ils ne sont qu'un fardeau. Pensez-y. Je vais prendre un peu de repos en attendant. »

Il s'éloigna avant qu'ils puissent répliquer. Il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant depuis qu'il était avec eux.

Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait visiblement aucune empathie pour qui que ce soit, mais il était effectivement très brillant et débrouillard. Il était le premier à avoir trouvé de la nourriture et s'ils n'étaient pas tous morts d'une diarrhée virulente à cause de l'eau infecte, c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé une façon de la décontaminer avec le peu de moyen à leur disposition. De plus, son expérience d'aujourd'hui avec le cadavre était convaincante. Il n'allait pas lui dire ça, bien sûr ! Dean avait son orgueil, même si le salaud semblait lire les pensées. Sam et lui avaient fait tous les tests inimaginables et tout prouvait qu'il était humain, malgré leur intuition qui leur disait le contraire.

.

000

Le jour suivant, chacun essayait de faire sa part. Il y avait de l'électricité et Evelyne réussi à se servir du four de la cafétéria pour cuisiner la viande que leur apportait Harry. Ils avaient également fouillé dans les garde-mangers, mais seuls les aliments en conserve étaient comestibles. Certains préféraient cela à la viande douteuse de Harry. Comme il y avait peu de gens, il y avait moins de conflits à gérer. Ce qui était une très bonne chose pour les Winchester qui pouvaient enfin se concentrer sur leur travail de chasseurs. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas un seul indice. Le détecteur d'anomalie avait beau réagir par intermittence, il n'y avait rien. Ils dessinèrent des protections de base comme des pièges à démons et à anges. Ils mirent discrètement du sel autour d'eux et s'arrangèrent pour que tout le monde entre en contact avec du fer ou de l'argent. Sam aida Evelyne à préparer les repas pour glisser de l'eau bénite dans les boissons. Personne n'échoua aux tests, pas même Harry.

.

Toutefois, Harry réagit drôlement en passant sur le piège angélique dissimulé sous de la poussière minutieusement déposé par les Winchester. Il sursauta comme s'il avait marché sur de la vitre et le contourna, perplexe. S'il avait été un ange, le piège l'aurait immobilisé, c'était étrange.

En soirée, ils ignoraient si c'était le piège, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il s'était éclipsé lorsque Sam avait abordé le sujet. Les autres avaient supposé qu'il faisait une intoxication alimentaire à force de manger des bêtes mutantes et difformes.

Sam le chercha partout dans le lycée. Il le trouva dans une salle de classe vide. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait frigorifié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda le chasseur.

\- un deux trois quatre, un deux trois quatre, répondit Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les tambours, est-ce que tu les entends ?

\- Quels tambours ?

\- Ils sont toujours là, ils n'arrêtent jamais et ça fait mal ! »

Harry recommença a compter et à suivre un rythme que seul lui entendait. Sam ne savait que répondre. Le regard de Harry était dément. Il le secoua et Harry sembla reprendre ses esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda de nouveau le chasseur.

\- La migraine, ça va passer ».

Ils revinrent à la cafétéria alors que tous dormaient sauf l'adolescente qui leur parla.

« Ne vous éloignez plus de la nuit. Quelque chose se passe et ce serait mieux qu'on reste ensemble. Venez. »

Elle leur fit une place à ses côtés et ils obéirent.

« Ces gens que j'entends, ils se rapprochent, dit-elle.

\- Les fantômes ? demanda Sam.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sont des fantômes, mais il y a une puissante énergie partout autour de nous. Et ça ne cesse d'augmenter.

\- L'espace-temps se fracture, se contorsionne et se reforme… ça fait mal, » se mêla Harry, au prise avec une douleur qui semblait insupportable. Sam ne savait pas s'il délirait encore ou bien s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Le chasseur s'empara de son détecteur d'anomalie qui s'affolait. Il réveilla son frère qui s'approcha aussitôt, intrigué.

Un étrange brouillard se forma et Harry hurla de douleur puis plus rien, le silence.

« Nous sommes dans leur monde maintenant, » s'éleva la voix de Kaylee.

À ses mots, le brouillard se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cafétéria du lycée, mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait plus de ruines et des centaines de jeunes circulaient dans tous les sens. Aucun ne les touchait et personne ne semblait les voir.

« Ce sont des fantômes ? supposa Sam.

\- Non, ici nous sommes les fantômes, » répondit-t-elle.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3-Les fantômes

Le groupe fut quelque peu déstabilisé par cet afflux de jeunes, heureusement, les cours débutèrent et la cafétéria et les couloirs se vidèrent. Ils constatèrent qu'il leur manquait une personne : John. Ils le cherchèrent, sans succès. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon du personnel. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de cadavres. Trois enseignants étaient présents, mais ils ne les voyaient pas, concentrés sur leurs copies d'examens. Il y avait une machine à boissons chaudes et tous se servirent un bon café fumant. Harry se portait mieux. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été malade du tout. Il ne se mêlait toujours pas aux discussions. Kaylee et Sam leur avait parlé du brouillard d'hier et chacun avait ses propres théories sur le sujet qu'ils partageaient. Kaylee et Étienne discutaient vivement. Elle parlait de monde des esprits et lui, d'univers parallèle.

Durant toute la journée ils avaient croisé des gens différents, mais comme dans la cafétéria, personne ne les voyait. Pourtant, ils pouvaient les toucher et même les agresser. Ce que Dean s'apprêta à faire. Sam le retient.

« C'est leur monde ici, d'accord ? déclara le jeune chasseur.

\- Je testais, c'est tout ! » répondit l'aîné.

Ils étaient comme des automates : ils ne réagissaient pas à leur présence et poursuivaient leur chemin sans regarder derrière. Aucun ne se parlait. Lorsque Dean se mit à travers de leur chemin, ils le contournèrent, tout simplement.

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait en tuer un, pour voir, suggéra Harry.

\- Non, ils ne nous ont rien fait ! s'opposa Aiden

\- Je suis d'accord avec le jeune, approuva Sam.

\- Bah, ils n'ont pas de conscience, dit Harry.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?» demanda l'adolescent.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Harry.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez eux. Il a raison, leur conscience semble… endormie, constata Kaylee.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'intéressa Sam.

\- Comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve éveillé. C'est difficile à décrire.

\- Réveillons-les alors ? » suggéra Dean.

Il se mit à secouer un des élèves au hasard et il continuait à l'ignorer en essayant de poursuivre son chemin. Lorsque Dean lui fit mal, les yeux de l'élève devinrent complètement blancs et il poussa un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. Dean se sentit défaillir, comme si quelque chose le drainait de sa force vitale. Il entendit un coup de feu et vit la créature s'effondre à ses pieds. Puis, elle disparut sous forme de nuage grisâtre. Sam rattrapa son frère. Qui donc avait tiré ? Harry, bien sûr. Ce dernier fixait l'endroit où l'être avait disparu puis s'avança vers Dean, intrigué. Le chasseur voulut dire quelque chose, mais en était incapable. Il grelottait. Sam le déposa au sol et lui donna sa veste. Dean s'y emmitoufla aussitôt.

« Fascinant, » s'exclama Harry en l'examinant.

Il prit sa température, le toucha, l'observa, le palpa.

« Tu as bientôt fini, oui ? s'impatienta Dean.

\- Mais c'est fascinant ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce type de phénomène auparavant. Tu es entré en hypothermie en moins de quelques secondes et cette chose t'aurait vampirisé à mort si je ne l'avais pas tuée.

\- C'est bon là l'illuminé ! jura Dean qui détestait se sentir comme un rat de laboratoire.

\- Tu es épuisé et affamé. Ce n'est pas que ta chaleur corporelle qu'elle a prit.

\- Ok, la ferme ! » reprit Dean, plus fermement.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait partir, » se mêla Evelyne.

Tous les élèves s'étaient immobilisés et les fixaient de leur regard blanc sinistre. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent par la porte la plus proche.

« J'aurais dû retenir mon tir pour voir comment ça allait se terminer. Serais-tu mort ou transformé en l'une de ces choses ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, conclut Harry, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis.

« Espèce d'imbécile! Nous avions un endroit chaud et sécuritaire, tu as tout gâché! » Lui reprocha Joan.

La plupart l'approuvait.

« On n'aurait pas pu rester là indéfiniment. Il faut trouver de l'aide et rejoindre les autres survivants, » se défendit le chasseur.

Il ne fit que provoquer davantage de discorde.

Fred et Sam réussirent à calmer leur angoisse et leur frustration. Ils purent ensuite se remettre en marche, malgré certains qui continuaient à le maudire tout bas.

.

Dean ne l'avouera jamais, mais Sam savait qu'il était secoué et exténué. Il cherchait un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer. Le jeune Winchester aurait bien aimé aider son frère à se déplacer, mais celui-ci était trop orgueilleux pour accepter son assistance. Sam resta toutefois assez près de Dean pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui s'il en avait besoin. Ils croisèrent d'autres de ces créatures à l'extérieur et craignaient leur réaction, mais aucune n'en avait, n'ayant pas assistées à la scène.

.

000

Ce soir-là, Sam prit le premier tour de garde pour donner une chance à Dean de récupérer. Il prétendait ne pas en avoir besoin, mais Sam n'en croyait rien. Surtout qu'il s'endormit aussitôt installé. Ils étaient au milieu d'une cour à ferraille. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement le garage de Bobby Singer. Sam était de garde avec Harry, mais il ne le voyait nulle part. Fred était là et buvait un café infecte d'une des machines.

« Je vais revenir, je cherche Harry, lui dit Sam.

\- Soit prudent. Tout le monde compte beaucoup sur Dean et toi, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais. »

Sam s'éloigna. Bientôt il ne vit même plus la lueur rougeâtre de leur feu de camp. Il poursuivit son chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait, mais marcher lui faisait du bien. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais l'humidité était restée. Il se dirigea vers un amas de pneus usagés et fut surpris d'y voir une enfant seule, assise sur une pile de pneus. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et sales et sa robe blanche en haillons avait prit un teint grisâtre. C'était toutefois ses yeux qui troublaient Sam. Ils étaient complètement blancs, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer.

« Je peux t'aider petite ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris, répondit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris, répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est une expression je sais, mais que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris. »

Sam réalisa que poursuivre la conversation était inutile. Il retint toutefois les paroles de la fillette. Cela pourrait leur servir à quelque chose.

.

Il retourna au campement. Il ne voyait pas le feu au loin, il avait dû s'éteindre. Il entendait ces horribles cris d'animaux, mais cette fois, ça semblait se rapprocher. Il hâta le pas et utilisait les tas de ferrailles à son avantage en s'y dissimulant derrière. Il tourna un coin et la pénombre sembla se mouvoir. Illusion ? Il l'espérait.

Il poursuivit son chemin. Les ombres bougèrent de nouveau et certaines parties s'en détachèrent. Une vague silhouette de chien ou de loup, mais aux yeux brillants comme ceux d'un chat était à quelque mètres de lui. L'animal poussa un cri et Sam s'immobilisa, pétrifié d'horreur. Il avait l'habitude des créatures d'outre-tombe et ne les craignait pas, mais celle là était différente.

Le cri perçant s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau, lui glaçait le sang et paralysait ses muscles. Malgré son expérience et sa volonté de fer, Sam ne pouvait rien faire, son corps ne répondait plus. Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper brutalement par le bras.

« Harry, dit-il, rassuré.

\- Dépêche-toi! »

Ayant repris le contrôle de son corps, Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le suivi. Ils rejoignirent les autres.

« Merci. Que sont-ils ? demanda Sam.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en s'installant pour dormir.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

-Si l'envie de te balader seul te prend encore, attends le lever du jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne vont pas venir ici et festoyer ? On est dix proies potentielles.

\- Ton frangin a mit des protections. »

Rassuré, Sam s'endormit.

.

Le lendemain, Sam leur parla de sa rencontre avec l'étrange fillette, il ne parla pas des chiens pour ne pas affoler le groupe, même s'ils les avaient entendus hurler toute la nuit.

Ils mangèrent en silence et reprirent la route. Ils avaient convenu de se diriger vers le centre du village. Sam ne remarqua aucune trace de protection autour d'eux : ni sel, ni terre de cimetière, rien, Harry avait menti, mais pourquoi ? Rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé cette nuit-là, mais qu'est-ce qui les avait protégé si ce n'était pas Dean ? Kaylee ? Sam était persuadé qu'elle était une sorcière, mais n'osait pas en parler à Dean qui deviendrait hostile à son égard. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et de Harry pour survivre. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel, c'était juste une impression étrange, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, comme une intuition.

Le centre de la petite ville était animé. Comme dans le lycée, personne ne les voyait. C'était le matin, une matinée grise, et les gens se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de travail. Personne ne se parlait ou ne se regardait. Ils étaient des automates sans véritable existence. Peut-être avaient-ils été réels, jadis ? Lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir, ils se dirigèrent vers un centre commercial pour s'abriter. Il y avait une bonne variété de boutiques et de restaurants, tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Dean dégusta, selon ses dires, le meilleur cheeseburger bacon de la Terre. Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit, sauf Harry qui les observait en sirotant un café.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? finit-il par dire.

\- Délicieux. Tu devrais essayer, lui suggéra Dean.

\- J'ai déjà mon repas, » répondit-il en lui montrant trois gros rats morts, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

Sans se préoccuper de l'air dégoûté du groupe, il s'installa dans un coin et commença à faire un feu et à dépecer ses rats. Par chance que personne ne le voyait !

« Tu vas foutre le feu au centre commercial ! l'avertit Aiden.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça et mange. »

Il obéit, surtout parce qu'il était affamé. Comme d'habitude, Harry gardait les restes de son repas pour plus tard. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il préférait manger ces horribles mutants plutôt qu'un repas délicieux déjà préparé et gratuit. Ils se disaient que l'individu n'était pas sain d'esprit. Seule Kaylee semblait perplexe.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Tous firent quelques achats. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre commercial. Il fallait trouver deux voitures qui arrivaient à démarrer (ils n'avaient pas été chanceux de ce côté) et qui n'étaient pas utilisées par les spectres. Ensuite, il leur fallait un endroit pour la nuit. Il était encore tôt, mais plus vite il trouverait un gîte mieux ce serait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un motel assez banal, malgré les protestations de certains qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas choisi un hôtel luxueux. Harry conduisait la première voiture. Il avait décidé, sans demander l'avis des autres, bien sûr. Dean le suivait. Sam ne comprenait pas le choix de Harry, mais comprenait celui de Dean. Les deux frères avaient passé leur vie dans ce genre de motel. Dean ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre un hôtel chic.

« Pourquoi ici ? s'exclama Joan, lorsque tout le monde fut en face du bâtiment.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit Harry.

\- ça m'a l'air infect, jura-t-elle.

\- l'hôtel de luxe est à quelques pâtés de maisons, je ne vous retiens pas, » conclut-il.

Personne ne bougea, convaincu.

.

Dean et Sam s'affairèrent à créer des pièges de protection. Kaylee et Harry les observait, intéressés. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les chambres pour y déposer leurs achats. Dean changea de pièce.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi ici, Harry, Dean je sais, mais toi ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je me le demande, dit Sam, intrigué.

\- Souviens-toi de ce que la fillette a dit, Sam.

\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris. Et ?

\- Repose-toi et réfléchit. Je t'en reparlerai demain.

\- Si tu ne disparais pas comme John. Explique-nous maintenant, se mêla Kaylee.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses. La réalité, cette réalité autour de nous me semble douteuse. Je ne fais pas confiance à mes cinq sens.

\- C'est pourquoi tu préfères des rats mutants grillés à des repas plus appétissants ? Devina le chasseur.

\- Je sais que les mutants sont réels.

\- La nourriture que j'ai mangée m'a semblé réelle. Le goût, la texture, l'odeur… c'était vrai, s'exclama Kaylee, bien que perplexe.

\- Peut-être. »

Pendant la nuit, Sam fit des rêves étranges et se réveilla affamé. Harry avait-il raison pour les illusions ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il mangea plus que nécessaire et remonta, persuadé qu'il ferait une indigestion. Plus tard, il se réveilla de nouveau, encore affamé. Il retourna manger. Le phénomène se répéta une troisième fois. Il descendit à la cuisine et pendant une fraction de seconde, son environnement changea. Les cuisines étaient sales, abandonnées. Les tables et les comptoirs usés tenaient difficilement debout. Des détritus de toutes sortes les encombraient. L'odeur en provenance des réfrigérateurs était abominable. Le chasseur secoua la tête et la vision disparue. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans une cuisine impeccable. Toutefois, il n'osa pas se prendre à manger.

Le lendemain, Harry ne semblait pas disposé à partager son butin avec lui. Il ne pouvait le blâmer. Il ne restait pas grand choses de ses rats. Sam savait d'avance qu'il lui dirait non, donc il tenta une autre approche.

« J'aimerai aller chasser avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir comment débusquer ces proies que je ne vois pas. Ça pourrait être utile.

\- Oui, ça pourrait, mais pourquoi veux-tu chasser des mutants alors qu'il y a tout ça à portée de main ? dit Harry en pointant le reste du groupe qui dégustait leur copieux petit déjeuner.

\- Je crois que tu as raison pour l'énigme.

\- Alors allons-y ».

.

Harry l'amena à l'extérieur et pointa un coin particulier derrière quelque haie.

« Je ne vois rien, avoua le chasseur.

\- Non ? c'est plein de rats. Ils pullulent. »

Sam avait beau chercher et regarder avec toute son attention, il ne voyait rien.

« Je suis désolé Harry… »

Harry l'ignora, concentré. Il avait un couteau à la main. Puis, d'un mouvement vif poignarda quelque chose qui couina. Sam vit la créature. Ça ressemblait à un rat, mais mélangé à un raton-laveur et il avait la grosseur d'un gros chat domestique.

« Wow! Je ne vois rien j'essaie mais….

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu es incapable de briser l'illusion. Le commun des mortels n'y arrive pas, le filtre de perception est trop fort, mais tu es un chasseur. Tu devrais pouvoir le faire et ton frère aussi. »

Harry s'approcha et lui empoigna la tête de ses deux mains pour l'immobiliser.

« Regarde! » Lui ordonna-t-il avant que le chasseur puisse répliquer, et il vit.

Sam vit les haies se dissoudre pour faire place à quelques herbes rabougries. Le bas du mur de l'hôtel était fissuré à plusieurs endroits et les rats s'y aggloméraient en troupeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Sam, inquiet.

\- Ça ne durera pas indéfiniment, aller, attrape un rat! » lui ordonna-t-il et Sam s'exécuta.

Entretemps, Harry en avait attrapé deux autres. Sam en captura un seul et l'illusion se dissipa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda de nouveau le jeune Winchester.

Harry esquiva la question.

« Bon, faut les faire cuire maintenant, tous. La viande se garde plus longtemps lorsqu'elle est cuite. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le motel et Sam lui emboîta le pas. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir ainsi, pas cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, te montrer à chasser les mutants! » S'impatienta-t-il.

Sam n'insista pas davantage pour le moment. Il allait revenir sur le sujet, mais une autre fois.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4-La boucle temporelle

Dean regarda sa tarte, déçu.

« Pourtant elle a l'air vrai, elle goûte vrai. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Samy ?

\- Tu veux que je te raconte encore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Non. Seulement, j'ai de la difficulté à le croire. Tu ne mens sûrement pas, mais peut-être que tu te trompes et puis l'avis d'un psychopathe comme Harry ne vaut pas grand-chose.

\- Ça vaut quand même la peine d'y réfléchir, tu te rappelle de Gabriel et de ses jeux à la con ?

\- Oui. Crois-tu qu'un de ces enfoirés d'emplumés est encore derrière tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout est possible, admit Sam.

\- Pour le moment il faut réunir les autres. Nous partons. Nous allons rouler jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette fichue ville. Ensuite, toi et moi on pourrait revenir avec Cass et essayer de comprendre. Et ne leur dit rien pour ta théorie, ils sont suffisamment énervés comme ça.

\- Que fait-on pour les survivants du train qui attendent notre aide ?

\- On préviendra la police.

\- Ok, on se divise comment ?

\- Tu montes avec moi, on va prendre Fred et son frère puis Joan. Les autres monteront dans la deuxième voiture.

\- Pourquoi Joan ? Il n'y a pas plus casse-pied qu'elle.

\- Elle est mignonne. »

Sam soupira, mais accepta quand même l'arrangement de Dean.

Les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Les Winchester s'installèrent devant, mais Harry, bouscula Fred pour s'installer dans la première voiture.

« Dégage connard, lui ordonna Dean.

\- Pas question. Kaylee, dépêche. »

L'adolescente monta en trainant son petit ami par la main. Son obéissance à Harry le mettait en colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ! jura le chasseur aîné.

\- Oui, essaie donc de me sortir de force, rit Harry.

\- Dean… s'il-te-plaît, dit Sam en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son frère qui s'apprêtait vraiment à sortir Harry de force.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean, on va vous suivre de près, le rassura Fred

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse cet idiot décider, jura Dean.

\- Je ne bougerais pas. En mode survie, je préfère être du côté des gagnants, déclara Harry en souriant de façon sinistre à Fred qui ne releva pas.

\- On vous suit de près, ça va aller, » insista-t-il.

Dean capitula, en maugréant tout le trajet. Ennuyé, Sam ouvrit la discussion.

« Tu crois qu'on est ceux qui vont survivre ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- C'est évident que vous allé vous en sortir, mais pas les autres.

\- Je vais m'en sortir ! s'offusqua Kaylee

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Et pourquoi moi plus que… je ne sais pas, Evelyne.

-Tes dons psychiques nous sont fort utiles.

\- Donc pour toi, te joindre à nous et amener Kaylee plutôt que Fred est strictement stratégique, pas que ça me dérange que tu sois là, Kaylee, devina Sam.

\- Tout à fait, approuva Harry.

\- Mais nous on n'a pas besoin de toi, lui lança Dean, encore fâché.

\- Tu fais erreur, sans moi ton frangin adoré ne serait plus qu'un amas de tripes sanguinolentes. Demande-lui ce qui s'est passé après sa rencontre avec la fillette énigmatique.

\- Samy, qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? le blâma Dean.

\- J'ai été attaqué par une bande de chiens sauvages et Harry m'a secouru.

\- Oui c'est ça… des chiens sauvages, approuva Harry, ironique.

\- Ça t'aurait dérangé tant que ça de m'en parler! Le blâma son frère.

\- Ça va, je suis vivant c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'il ait sauvé quelqu'un, se mêla Aiden.

\- Stratégie, expliqua Harry.

\- Si ça avait été Gary ou Joan ou Étienne, tu les aurais laissé se faire bouffer ? devina Kaylee.

\- Oui, » confirma-t-il sans le moindre malaise.

Personne ne répliqua, sachant qu'il disait probablement la vérité. Dean fulminait, mais se tût puisque l'imbécile avait tout de même sauvé Samy.

Ils aperçurent enfin la sortie du village. Les Winchester et Aiden s'en réjouissaient, Kaylee et Harry n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils croisèrent des champs ou broutaient des bovins. À leur gauche, il y avait un cimetière, seule Kaylee y porta attention.

« Le village est par là » déclara Dean.

Ils s'y rendirent et tous commençaient à être perplexes.

« Ça ressemble drôlement à celui qu'on vient de quitter, remarqua Aidan.

\- Ce genre de village se ressemble tous. Un restaurant ! qui a envie d'un bon burger ? poursuivit Dean.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, dit Kaylee.

\- Quoi ? les burgers ? demanda Dean.

\- C'est exactement le même village.

\- C'est impossible!

\- regarde là-bas. Le toit vert, c'est notre motel.

\- mais non voyons.

\- Dean, je crois qu'elle a raison, approuva Sam.

\- Super, non seulement nous sommes piégés dans le temps, mais également dans l'espace, se mêla Harry.

\- Pardon ? demanda Dean.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début! Lui reprocha Kaylee.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, demanda Dean.

\- Je crois que nous revivons sans cesse la même journée, tenta d'expliquer Kaylee.

\- Non, les trois mêmes journées, rectifia Harry.

\- Ça recommence à chaque épisode de brouillard, » termina Kaylee.

Les deux groupes se rejoignirent pour manger. Tous avaient l'air abasourdis après avoir constater les faits. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Dean s'immobilisa, fixant un homme en trench-coat qui s'apprêtait à monter dans un taxi.

« Cass! » S'exclama-t-il.

L'ange ne le reconnu pas et Dean se rua vers la voiture. Sam compris immédiatement ce que son frère avait l'intention de faire et se rua à son tour, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Kaylee, plus intuitive que la moyenne, s'était déjà installée sur la banquette arrière avec son copain Aiden avant même que Dean arrive. Dean Winchester disparut dans un nuage de poussière avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence des deux adolescents.

000

Il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'il suivait ce taxi qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Finalement, il s'immobilisa devant un bloc appartement et Castiel descendit. Il entra, toujours tel un automate, et le trio le suivait de près. Ils mirent à exécution le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré en chemin : capturer Castiel, sans lui faire de mal, et l'attacher solidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à lui faire entendre raison. Ce que Dean s'efforça de faire toute la soirée, sans succès. Puis, le brouillard arriva. Sachant que cela pouvait les séparer, ils se serrèrent les un contre les autres, enlaçant Castiel dans l'espoir qu'il traverse de l'autre côté avec eux. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, une voix familière réchauffa le cœur du chasseur.

« Dean ?

\- Cass, tu es revenu !

\- L'appel est beaucoup plus lointain maintenant.

\- Quel appel ?

\- L'appel… Dean je dois retrouver ma grâce sinon l'appel me retrouvera et je n'aurais plus de contrôle.

\- Tu as perdu ta grâce ?

\- Oui elle est ici quelque part. Je dois la retrouver.

\- Vous êtes… un ange ? demanda Aiden incertain.

\- Oui Cass voici, Aiden et Kaylee, les jeunes voici Castiel, les présenta Dean.

\- Quel aura magnifique ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, constata l'ange.

\- Oui, mais je suis une bonne sorcière !

\- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse exister, mais tu as une âme plutôt pure pour une sorcière.

-Cass, tu dois nous sortir d'ici, reprit le chasseur.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose sans ma grâce, Dean.

\- Alors trouvons-la.

-Où est Sam ?

\- Il est probablement retourné au motel.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi la grâce ? demanda Aiden

\- À vos yeux, une lumière vive et magnifique, répondit l'ange.

\- Comme un joyau ?

\- Oui, je suppose, pourquoi ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

\- Au restaurant il y a une serveuse qui m'a dit un drôle de truc.

\- On t'écoute ?

\- _Les plus beaux joyaux sont recouverts de saletés_. Croyez-vous que ça peut être un indice ?

\- C'est très possible, en effet, avoua Kaylee.

\- Donc, nous commencerons à chercher dans les endroits dégoûtants, » conclut Dean.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement, ils remarquèrent que leur environnement avait changé : tout n'était que ruines.

« Merde, Samy ! s'inquiéta Dean.

\- Nous le retrouverons, » le rassura Castiel.

Leur première idée fut de rejoindre le motel, mais la voiture n'avait pas traversé avec eux, ils durent marcher. Malgré les ruines, il y avait des spectres qui se déplaçaient toujours tel des automates. Sans raison, ils s'attaquèrent à eux, particulièrement à Castiel. Dean trouva une voiture qu'il put faire démarrer et ils partirent en trombe.

« Nous devons éviter les villes, dit l'ange.

\- Pourquoi ils t'attaquent ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sensé me soustraire à l'appel. Pour eux, je suis une anomalie. »

Dean se rappela des champs pas très loin du cimetière. Il y avait vu une maison qui avait l'air abandonnée. Il choisit de s'y rendre.

Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés devant un doux foyer, le chasseur décida que c'était le moment des questions. Castiel en savait moins que ce qu'il croyait, sa conscience ayant été endormie. Toutefois, il confirma ce que Kaylee et Harry avait déjà découvert : le cycle de trois jours qui se répétaient inlassablement, mais en modifiant l'environnement à chaque fois.

Lorsque les adolescents furent endormis, Dean s'apprêta à partir.

« Où vas-tu, Dean ? lui demanda Castiel.

\- Je dois retrouver Samy, peux-tu veiller sur eux ?

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Si vos théories sont bonnes, il n'y aura pas de changement avant trois jours.

\- Soit tout de même prudent. »

Dean reprit la route. Demain, ils allaient retourner au cimetière pour voir si la sortie s'y trouvait, mais il n'était pas question de repartir sans Sam! Il se rendit au motel, persuadé qu'il y trouverait les autres. Fred et Étienne le rejoignirent, rassurés.

« Est-ce que Samy est avec vous ?

\- Non… je suis désolé. »

Dean était furieux et Fred avait beau se perdre en excuses de toutes sortes, il ne décolérait pas.

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser partir ? répéta le chasseur pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois.

\- Il cherchait Harry !

\- On s'en fiche de ce débile.

\- Pas ton frère, apparemment. C'est inutile de continuer à se disputer, cela ne nous avance à rien, insista le musicien.

\- On le retrouvera, j'en suis sûr. On va t'aider, tenta Étienne.

\- En quoi pouvez-vous m'aider ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de le retenir, leur lança Dean avec mépris.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, ajouta Fred

\- Nous avons une théorie, si seulement tu nous laissais parler ! » insista Étienne, pas du tout impressionné par la fureur du chasseur.

Dean fit un effort pour se calmer et le laissa parler.

« Il n'y a pas que deux dimensions parallèles qui interagissent ici, mais plusieurs ou bien plusieurs versions d'un même monde. Les dimensions changent et je cherche à comprendre une certaine régularité. J'ai découvert un cycle de trois jours.

\- Un cycle de trois jours ? Tu ne m'apprends rien, je l'avais aussi remarqué.

\- Oui, et bien, le brouillard revient tous les trois jours et entraine avec lui une sorte de… reconfiguration des lieux. Maintenant je cherche à comprendre s'il y a des constantes dans ces changements et où se trouve le point central de tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un point central et une régularité ? demanda le chasseur, intéressé malgré sa colère.

\- Il doit y avoir au moins un endroit qui ne change pas.

\- Ça me semble logique, comme le centre d'un vortex, l'œil d'un ouragan, le trou noir d'une galaxie, dit Fred.

\- Oui, l'énergie que Harry et Kaylee ont ressenti semble suivre une sorte de courant de ce genre, affirma Étienne.

\- En quoi cela nous aide-t-il à retrouver Samy ? demanda Dean.

\- Cela nous permettrait de savoir dans quel… secteur il se trouve et quand ces deux versions, notre univers et le sien, se croiseront de nouveau. Il est peut-être à côté de nous, mais dans un univers parallèle, tu me suis ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot.

\- J'ai commencé à noter des trucs sur les murs pour me guider, ceci s'appelle M2 pour motel 2 parce que c'est la 2e version du motel qu'on croise. Il me faudrait faire le tour du village et tout noter : lycée, cimetière, centre-ville et voir les différences. On aurait plus de chance de trouver ton frère et tous les autres.

\- Geek, l'accusa Dean.

\- Merci.

\- On a trouvé une petite maison de campagne, vous voulez venir ? les invita le chasseur.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ! se réjouirent-il.

\- Non il y a les deux ados et Castiel.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton amant ? demanda Fred

\- Cass n'est pas mon amant!

\- Oh désolé, je croyais… enfin peut importe on te suit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - le monde humide  


Sam se doutait bien que le brouillard les amènerait ailleurs. Il savait que s'éloigner était la pire chose à faire, mais Harry était malade. Il ne pouvait le laisser seul. Si jamais ils étaient séparés, Dean saura s'occuper des survivants. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, il se retrouva seul avec Harry, Joan et Gary. Aucune trace des autres. Ils furent accueillit par une pluie diluvienne. Le motel n'avait plus de toit, seulement des murs couverts de moisissure et d'une étrange substance gluante et nauséabonde.

« Ça empeste, déclara Joan.

\- Oui, sortons. Ça va ? demanda Sam à Harry.

\- T'occupes pas. »

Ils marchèrent à la recherche d'un endroit vaguement habitable. Il n'y avait rien dans le centre-ville et ils étaient déjà tous trempés. Joan râla tout le trajet et Gary peinait à les suivre. Sam ne pouvait les blâmer. Ils étaient trempés, affamés, épuisés et frigorifiés. Les rues du centre-ville étaient jonchées d'une espèce de boue malodorante et glissante qui les ralentissait davantage. Harry, qui normalement était bon chasseur, ne trouva rien de comestible ici.

« Faudrait bien trouver quelque chose à manger, » déclara Sam lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour donner la chance à Gary de les rattraper.

Harry jeta un œil vers l'homme exténué et sourit, un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Non, tu ne penses quand même pas… il n'en est pas question! s'horrifia Sam.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il nous ralenti. Si on le mange, au moins il aura servi à quelque chose.

\- Le manger! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu es complètement cinglé ! s'écria Joan horrifiée.

\- Quel genre de monstre es-tu ? demanda Gary, qui avait compris.

\- Le genre _survivant._

\- Je vais t'en faire moi un survivant ! ragea Gary, prêt à l'affronter.

\- Hé, c'est assez ! gardez donc votre énergie pour autre chose. La nuit va tomber et nous n'avons toujours pas d'abri ! leur rappela Sam.

\- Il n'est pas question que je reste auprès de ce cinglé! Déclara Joan en s'éloignant.

\- Je ne te retiens pas. Va te donner en pâture aux chiens de l'enfer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Dommage, on aurait pu te manger à leur place. »

Elle vint pour répliquer, mais les hurlements à glacer le sang se firent entendre.

« Ils t'attendent, » ajouta Harry en souriant.

Joan revient vers le groupe et s'approcha de Sam.

« Ne laisse pas ce débile approcher de moi !

\- Oh, on joue la demoiselle en détresse maintenant ? Comme c'est mignon ! Sam Winchester, le héros fort et courageux avec un grand cœur qui doit protéger la princesse fragile et vulnérable contre le monstre que je suis, génial! » Rit Harry

. Il était le seul à trouver sa blague amusante.

« La ferme. Avançons, » répliqua Sam.

Gary marcha à la même hauteur que Sam et Joan, ce que Harry remarqua.

« On dirait que tu as deux demoiselles en détresse à protéger » s'exclama-t-il.

Ils choisirent de l'ignorer.

Personne ne lui parla du trajet, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger le moindrement.

Sam n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son environnement. Harry avait nommé ces créatures _les chiens de l'enfer_ , pourquoi ? Un simple hasard ou… Sam ne pouvait nier le rapprochement qu'il avait fait entre ces bêtes et celles qui avaient amené Dean en enfer. Il frissonna et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Cet horrible souvenir restera gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il espérait de tout cœur que Dean était vivant et en sécurité.

Leurs pas les menèrent vers le lycée. La bâtisse était effondrée à plusieurs endroits, mais pas partout. C'était donc leur destination. Du moins, pour cette nuit. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première partie du bâtiment qui possédait encore un toit et trois murs, sauf Harry qui resta à l'extérieur à la recherche de rats ou toutes autres bestioles comestibles. Le refuge de fortune n'était pas fermé, mais les protégeait du vent et de la pluie. Ils se recroquevillèrent, mais ils frissonnaient malgré tout.

« Je vais chercher du bois pour faire un feu, » les prévient Sam.

Il chercha dans les décombres, mais le bois était trempé ou pourri. Il ramassa les morceaux les plus secs, mais ne parvint pas à allumer de feu. Il avait un peu de gazoline, mais certainement pas assez pour alimenter un feu durant toute la nuit. L'air était si humide que même ce feu finira par s'éteindre rapidement. Les hurlements au loin se firent entendre de nouveau, le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Il délaissa le bois et rejoignit Joan et Gary dans leur abri rudimentaire. Heureusement qu'il faisait froid, ainsi ses compagnons d'infortunes ignoraient qu'il tremblait plus de peur que de froid en entendant les hurlements se rapprocher.

« Je… je n'aime pas ça, avoua Gary effrayé.

\- Ils ne nous ont jamais approché, tenta de le rassurer Joan.

\- N'en soit pas si sûre, » dû avouer Sam, malgré lui.

Il chercha à percer l'obscurité, il ne voyait pas Harry et les ombres bougèrent.

« Oh non, s'échappa-t-il.

\- Ils approchent, ils vont nous dévorer, » paniqua Gary.

Joan le gifla.

« Ils ne viendront pas ici ! Ils vont d'abord s'attaquer à l'idiot. Il est seul et nous sommes trois.

\- Tu aimerais trop ça, lui répondit Harry qui les rejoignit.

\- Ils arrivent ! continua Gary.

\- La ferme où je te jette en pâture ! lui dit Harry.

\- Il n'a pas tort, lui chuchota Sam.

\- Écoute comme il faut, Winchester. Tu es un chasseur alors écoute. »

Sam obéit. Les hurlements n'avaient pas changés, comme si les chiens s'étaient immobilisés.

« Ils n'avancent plus ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis là.

\- Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, » lui lança Joan.

Il l'ignora et se recroquevilla contre eux, faisant fi de l'opinion de Gary et Joan. Il semblait dormir, mais Sam le sentait grelotter contre lui. Il n'était pas endormi, contrairement à Joan à sa gauche. Sam écoutait les bruits de la nuit. Les chiens ne s'étaient toujours pas approchés et maintenant que Harry était là, il se sentait rassuré. Il ne comprenait pas cette absurdité. Peut-être lui rappelait-il inconsciemment Dean ? Son frère lui manquait et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Étrangement, il serait plutôt porter à croire que Harry lui rappelait Castiel. Pourquoi Castiel ? C'était encore plus mystérieux. Harry avait une force en lui qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une sorte d'aura surnaturel. Sam n'avait aucune preuve, mais il le sentait. Du coup, ça lui rappelait l'ange.

Il sut qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'un cri strident le réveilla. Joan et Gary avaient l'air paniqué, mais il ne saurait dire qui des deux avait hurlé. L'objet de leur panique : Des gigantesques limaces qui rampaient sur les murs, le plafond et le plancher. Elles laissaient derrière elles une trainée gluante et nauséabonde. Ils sortirent aussitôt de l'abri. Joan se calma, mais pas Gary et il était armé. Sam ne savait pas où il avait pris l'arme. Gary, affolé, les menaçait et les suppliait en même temps de le ramener au train. Dans sa panique, il appuya sur la gâchette et tira un peu partout.

« Gary calme toi je t'en prie, Gary. Calme-toi et on te ramène au train, mais calme toi ! insista Sam d'une voix ferme, mais rassurante.

Gary, se calma et sanglota. Sam s'approcha doucement et lui enleva l'arme. L'homme ne résista pas.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! j'aurais dû laisser les chiens te bouffer, lui cria Harry, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Harry, ça sert à rien ok, on est tous épuisés, affamés et frigorifiés. Trouver le train n'est pas une mauvaise idée. S'il est là, ça nous ferait un bon refuge en attendant le brouillard, et il reste peut-être des réserves de nourriture.

\- Oui et bien courez avant que les chiens ne vous attrapent. Allez courez. Maintenant!

\- Harry, je… »

Sam remarqua qu'il se tenait le ventre et s'approcha.

« Tu es blessé ? devina-t-il en voyant le sang sur ses mains.

\- Oui, merci à ce rat qui m'a volé mon arme!

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, je vais te faire un garrot, dit Sam.

\- trop tard, des organes vitaux ont été touchés, éloigne-toi.

\- On peut quand même arrêter l'hémorragie. »

Harry le poussa violemment.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! »

Joan empoigna le bras du chasseur et l'éloigna de Harry.

« Laisse le donc mourir comme bon lui semble, ce chien.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser, dit Sam en se dégageant de Joan.

\- Tu veux mourir pulvérisé, Winchester ? » demanda Harry.

Sam vint pour répliquer, mais remarqua une étrange lumière dorée qui émanait du corps de Harry, il recula, fasciné. La lueur éclata autour de Harry les aveuglant momentanément. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, Harry se trouvait devant eux. Il observait ses mains, perplexe. Il semblait guéri.

« Je n'ai pas changé ? Comment ça ? Cette anomalie temporelle est plus puissante que je le croyais. Je suis revenu au début de cette incarnation, comme une sorte de _reset_ ? Étrange.

\- Qu'es-tu ? demanda Sam, pointa une arme vers lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer encore ? Je viens juste de me régénérer. Cette énergie n'est pas infinie.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu es !

\- Quelque chose qui entre dans la catégorie _monstre_ selon ton frère et toi. Tu me couperas la tête et me feras cramer une autre fois. Maintenant, on doit se diriger vers le cimetière et vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Des paroles, juste des paroles pour sauver ta peau, » dit Joan.

Elle était encore plus hostile à son égard alors que Gary semblait le craindre. Il fixait les limaces carbonisées qui avaient été trop près de Harry lors de… l'explosion de lumière. Harry suivi son regard et sourit puis, regarda Joan.

« Je peux aussi faire ça aux toutous de l'enfer et ils le sentent. Alors, ce cimetière ?

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, déclara Sam en rangeant son arme.

\- Je n'en espérais pas moins d'un Winchester. »

La marche fut longue et pénible et ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le brouillard. Harry était le seul qui semblait se porter bien. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné sa _renaissance_. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, ne facilitant nullement leur progression.

Le cimetière se dessina au loin puis ils reconnurent la carcasse maintenant rouillée du train. Leur espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger et un abri sec s'amenuisa. Des survivants, il ne restait que des squelettes dépouillés de leur chair.

« Les chiens, devina Joan.

\- Non, ils ne viennent pas jusqu'ici, la distorsion temporelle est trop importante, répondit Harry.

\- Si tu nous disais ce que tu sais ? demanda Sam.

\- Peut-être lorsque nous trouverons un abri.

\- On devrait se séparer et explorer chacune section du train et se rejoindre ici dans une heure. On économiserait du temps, suggéra le chasseur.

\- Seuls, c'est dangereux, dit Gary.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du danger ici, Monsieur je sais tout mais ne dis rien ?demanda Joan à Harry.

\- À part moi, tu veux dire ? Non, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. »

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent, la pluie incessante rendait le sol boueux et glissant. De plus, les survivants avaient creusé des fosses pour les morts, il fallait éviter d'y tomber. Des limaces se promenaient partout sur le sol ou sur les pierres tombales.

Gary cherchait dans l'un des wagons, il détestait cet endroit. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Il tenta de se libérer, mais son assaillants était beaucoup plus fort et n'avait aucun problème à l'immobiliser.

« Bonjours mon ami, » lui dit la voix atrocement mielleuse de Harry.

Gary se figea de peur, c'était fini pour lui, il le savait.

« Comme ça un minable petit primitif comme toi a eu l'audace de me tuer. C'est la pire erreur de toute ta vie, mon mignon. Depuis le temps que tu rêves de me mettre une balle dans la tête ! Pauvre ignorant ! Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Après tout, si vous êtes ici, c'est à cause de moi. Oui, je vous ai amené à cet endroit. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, créer des boucles temporelles est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. En fait, je voulais amener les Winchester ici. J'ai besoin d'eux pour… un truc. Tout le reste, vous n'êtes que des dommages collatéraux. Je me fiche que vous viviez ou mouriez, sauf si quelqu'un se met à travers mon chemin… comme toi, par exemple. À cause de toi, Sam est méfiant. Moi qui avait prit soin de le mettre en confiance. Je l'ai même séparé de son frère pour le mettre à ma main, il est plus crédule que l'aîné. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que toi, tu ne souffriras plus de la faim et du froid. Une dernière chose, je ne m'appelle pas Harry, je suis Le Maître. »

D'un geste rapide, le Maître trancha la gorge du malheureux. Il traîna ensuite le corps et le laissa tomber dans la fosse commune la plus près. Il essuya son couteau sur son jeans et poursuivit ses recherches comme Joan et Sam.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6-le Veilleur

Pour se rendre à la maison, ils devaient traverser presque toute leur prison. Heureusement, ils avaient une voiture. Ils passèrent devant le lycée et Étienne voulait absolument s'y arrêter pour inscrire L2 sur un des murs.

« C'est L3, lui dit le chasseur.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés ici c'était des ruines puis il y a eu le brouillard et il y avait tous ces fantômes.

\- Des ruines qui ressemblaient drôlement à celle-là, remarqua Fred.

\- C'est le même endroit, affirma Étienne.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- Ceci est L1.

\- C'est absurde!

\- Je ne sais plus, entrons peut-être qu'on reconnaitra des choses. »

\- Peut-être retrouverons-nous le train et les survivants ! se réjoui Fred.

\- S'ils ne se sont pas tous entre-tués, » dit le chasseur.

\- Non ce n'est pas le même endroit, dit Étienne.

\- Quoi ? ça ressemble pourtant.

\- Les cadavres sont à l'état squelettique ou bien en poussière. Dans l'autre dimension, ils se décomposaient toujours et regarde ces murs fissurés ? cet endroit est encore plus vieux.

\- Oui, il a raison, » dû avouer Dean.

Fred ne répondit pas, déçu. Il avait tant espéré revoir les autres survivants.

Étienne termina d'inscrire L3 et Fred en avait profité pour prendre des feuilles de papiers et des crayons. Dean apporta des objets de première nécessité. Ils regagnèrent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à la maison abandonnée.

« Je croyais qu'on allait au cimetière ? demanda Fred.

\- On va d'abord déposer nos choses et se reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas, le cycle de trois jours ne fait que commencer. On a le temps.

Le jour pointait à l'horizon, mais Dean était fatigué. Castiel avait veillé sur les adolescents, toujours endormis. Il semblait épuisé.

« Tu devrais te reposer Cass, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, Dean.

\- Je pense que si. Tu n'as plus ta grâce.

\- Quelqu'un dois veiller et tu dois dormir, insista l'ange.

\- Je peux le faire, » proposa Fred.

Dean avait de la difficulté à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel ou Sam, mais dans les circonstances il n'avait pas le choix.

« Tu ne vas pas au cimetière sans nous, compris ? nous irons tous ensemble dans… donne moi quatre heures et ça devrait aller.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir seul et de n'y découvrir que des squelettes. Repose toi, s'il y quelque chose, je te réveille aussitôt. »

Dean s'endormit rapidement et fut terrassé de nouveau par ce rêve étrange. Il voyait un homme au centre d'une colonne de lumière. Son visage changeait constamment et il hurlait de douleur. Dans son agonie, il disait toujours la même chose : _trouve le TARDIS, réactive-le._ Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un _TARDIS._ Ensuite, l'homme ne faisait que le supplier de l'aider. Il y avait des ombres noires autour de lui, Dean savait d'instinct qu'il s'agissait de démons. La deuxième partie du rêve ne faisait aucun sens. Il était dans le cimetière. Le train et les survivants n'y étaient plus. À la place il y avait une étrange cabine téléphonique bleue, recouverte de moisissure. Une aura étrange émanait de cette chose et lorsque Dean essayait d'y entrer, il se réveillait. Ce ne fut pas différent aujourd'hui.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Étienne en le voyant sursauter.

\- Oui, un cauchemar, c'est rien.

\- Étienne et moi avons fait un plan de l'endroit, » lui annonça fièrement Kaylee.

Dean alla voir. Ils avaient divisé la ville en quatre : cimetière/train sous la lettre A pour désigner l'endroit de leur arrivée, village sous M pour le motel, L pour le lycée, et X pour les champs et cette maison. Puis elle avait ajouté des numéros. Le lycée était le plus intéressant, ils en avaient vu trois versions. Tous se demandaient combien de versions de chaque lieu il y avait. Étienne suggéra trois, pour le cycle de trois jours et Kaylee se demandait si cette maison perdue n'appartenait pas au secteur A, ne serait-ce que pour obéir à la loi du chiffre trois. Ils conclurent que le plan allait changer selon leurs découvertes. Le fait qu'ils essayaient de comprendre cet endroit gardait leur esprit occupé et les empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir.

Dean sortit chasser et revint avec quelques mutants qu'il valait mieux ne pas regarder de trop près et des légumes pas trop moisis récupérés dans les champs environnants. Ils se firent une sorte de ragout et le chasseur força l'ange à manger. Sans grâce, il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour nourrir son costume de chair. Une fois rassasiés, ils entreprirent leur périple vers le cimetière. Ils avaient tous différentes raison de s'y rendre : Fred espérait encore trouver des survivants. Il lui rappelait tellement Sam par moment! Étienne et Kaylee voulait approfondir leurs découvertes sur ce lieu, Aiden n'avait pas d'objectif autre que de suivre sa bien-aimée. Castiel espérait trouver sa grâce et Dean voulait deux choses : retrouver Samy et voir si cette cabine téléphonique de ses rêves était réelle.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, s'exclama soudain Castiel.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivée Cass, l'encouragea le chasseur.

\- C'est bien là le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cette énergie est trop puissante pour moi. Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- Quelle énergie bordel! S'impatienta le chasseur.

\- Je pense qu'il parle de cette fragmentation de l'espace-temps, je le sens aussi, avoua Kaylee en grimaçant.

\- C'est peut-être une sortie, s'exclama Fred, avec espoir.

\- Ça ressemble plutôt au centre d'un vortex mortel, expliqua Kaylee.

\- Restez ici alors, je vais y aller, » suggéra Dean.

Il poursuivit sa route, ignorant le désaccord de Castiel et Kaylee. Il eut l'impression que la pression atmosphérique avait doublée, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Aiden le sentit aussi et prit peur. Il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre sa copine. Après quelques pas, un orage violent éclata et Fred fit de même en tentant de le convaincre de ne pas avancer davantage, mais Dean se libéra de son emprise et poursuivit. Il marchait courbé tellement la pression l'écrasait et chacune de ses respirations était laborieuse, il sentait son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les autres avaient peut-être raison finalement, c'était de la folie. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et les éclairs zébraient le ciel sans répit, ça ressemblait à un décor de fin du monde. Il en avait l'habitude. Il commença à croire qu'il devait abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut l'étrange silhouette rectangulaire à quelques mètres seulement.

« La cabine téléphonique! » s'exclama-t-il.

Malgré la douleur, il poursuivit son chemin. Ses doigts glacés et tremblant frôlèrent enfin la boîte de bois. Une sensation étrange. Il sentait un courant magnétique important courir sous ses doigts. Il poussa la porte et tomba.

Lorsqu'il se releva, la première chose qu'il remarqua était ce bruit incessant, la cloche d'un cloitre puis sa vue s'adapta à la pénombre. Il était dans une vaste pièce circulaire et une sorte de console se trouvait au centre.

 _Tout ça ne peut pas entrer dans une cabine téléphonique_ , pensa-t-il, puis se rappela de ce vieil entrepôt devenu salle à manger luxueuse lorsqu'il avait affronté Zachariel.

L'appareil, le véhicule ou peu importe ce que c'était semblait en panne. Des étincelles jaillissaient sous la console. Une lueur mauve inquiétante brillait par intermittence. Un escalier au fond se terminait dans la pénombre. Cet endroit était sinistre, même pour Dean Winchester. Il avait l'impression que c'était vivant et souffrant.

 _Un lieu ne pouvait pas être vivant, non ? encore moins souffrir,_ pensa-t-il.

« Et bien si tu es une conscience quelconque et désire mon aide, faudrait m'indiquer quoi faire », dit-il, se sentant ridicule.

Rien ne se passa durant un moment puis le chasseur fut parcouru d'une migraine soudaine et atroce. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il voyait l'homme de ses cauchemars accompagné de différentes personnes. Son visage et ses vêtements changeaient, mais c'était toujours le même homme. Il courait et maniait différents trucs sur la console tout en expliquant des choses un peu trop scientifiques pour Dean à ses compagnons. Il reconnu le mot TARDIS dans la bouche de l'homme que les compagnons appelait _Docteur_.

« TARDIS c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il à l'entité mystérieuse.

La conscience resta muette.

« Ok, j'imagine que tu as devancé ma question et tu viens juste de me montrer ce que tu es, même si ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. J'ai croisé des tonnes de monstres télépathes, mais jamais sous la forme de… qu'est-ce que tu es ? un vaisseau spatial ? Bon c'est pas important pour le moment, comment puis-je t'aider ? Selon mes rêves je dois te réactiver, moi je veux bien, mais comment ? »

Dean vit de nouveau l'homme de ses cauchemars.

« J'avais compris que je devais le sauver, mais comment ? Lui et toi êtes liés ? Attend, TU es la chose qui me donne ces rêves ? Faudrait être un peu plus clair. Je comprend que dalle ».

Dean eu une autre vision. C'était un endroit sombre et il y avait quelqu'un d'étendu sur une sorte de lit de pierre. Il reconnu Harry, endormi ou mort, il ne saurait dire. Un bouton s'illumina sur la console. Dean appuya dessus. Le cylindre au centre de la console se mit en mouvement et Dean se sentit vertigineux. Lorsque son malaise passa, il se précipita hors de l'appareil/véhicule. Il tomba sur un sol de pierre dur et humide. Il se releva et attendit que sa vue s'adapte à la pénombre. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux. La cabine téléphonique était derrière lui.

« Tu m'as…téléporté ? Où suis-je? »

Il regarda autour, ça ressemblait à un sous-sol de maison. Encore étourdi, il repéra une échelle en métal et grimpa. Il n'y avait pas de porte juste une trappe qu'il poussa. Elle s'ouvrit facilement. Il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Il était à quelques mètres de la maison abandonnée, au milieu d'un champ. La maison était la même et les restes du ragout, maintenant froid, n'avait pas été nettoyés. Il était rentré, mais les autres devaient l'attendre au cimetière et il n'avait pas la voiture.

.

Le groupe avait fini par rentrer après que Castiel les ait convaincus que Dean allait bien. Ils lui demandèrent comment il était revenu et Dean feignit l'ignorance.

Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait duper Castiel. L'ange le rejoignit lorsque tout le monde s'était installé pour dormir.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose » lui dit le chasseur, se doutant que Kaylee ou Étienne devait écouter discrètement.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la trappe et descendirent dans le sous-sol. Castiel figea en voyant la cabine téléphonique, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il la toucha délicatement et ferma les yeux.

« Ce truc m'a ramené, c'est… vivant je crois, expliqua Dean.

\- Elle souffre énormément, déclara l'ange sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Elle ?

-L'entité qui l'habite est féminine. Elle est piégée Dean. Piégée, torturée et manipulée. Je suis étonné qu'elle ait trouvé assez de force pour venir jusqu'à toi.

\- Cette chose m'envoie des rêves et des visions depuis que je suis ici, jura Dean.

\- C'est son seul moyen de communication. Elle veut que tu l'aides. Elle et son Veilleur.

\- Son Veilleur ?

\- Ils se sont donnés le titre arrogant de Seigneurs du Temps. Leur rôle consistait à s'assurer que les lois du temps soient respectées dans tout l'univers et par tous les peuples. Ils ont abusé de leur autorité en essayant de jouer à Dieu. Les sœurs de la destinée les ont bannis en leur enlevant la capacité de procréer, mais ils ont réussi à contourner cette loi avec leur technologie avancée. Ils ont été bannis de nouveau, par l'un des leurs. Le seul Veilleur qui parcoure toujours l'univers. Celui qu'elle veut que tu sauves. Le Docteur.

\- Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve et il y avait aussi des démons. Ils le tiennent prisonnier je crois. Dans un endroit sombre comme une grotte.

\- Si les démons ont trouvé le moyen d'utiliser l'immense pouvoir d'un Veilleur, l'univers entier est en danger, Dean. Nous devons intervenir.

\- Mais tu as perdu ta grâce, Cass. Tu es vulnérable.

\- J'ai retrouvé ma grâce.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire. Allons affronter ces démons alors.

\- Je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je reprends possession de ma grâce, ils le sauront. Je dois rester invisible si je veux vous aider.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- En sécurité. Une âme pure la garde précieusement.

\- Donc nous irons affronter ces démons et libérer le Veilleur toi et moi, mais toi sans ta grâce ? »

Castiel pointa la cabine téléphonique.

« Si nous la libérons elle nous aidera. Elle est extrêmement puissante. Nous devons également trouver Sam.

\- J'y compte bien. Il passe avant le Veilleur, en ce qui me concerne.

\- Patience, il n'est pas très loin. »


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7-l'œil du cyclone

Ils n'avaient pu retrouver Gary, malgré toutes leurs recherches. La pluie avait cessé, mais ils étaient toujours trempés. Le froid et la faim commençaient à devenir insupportables. Ils s'étaient éloignés du cimetière et furent arrêtés dans leur progression par des rues et des champs inondés.

« Que fait-on ? demanda Joan à Sam, mais Harry lui répondit.

\- On essaie d'atteindre cette maison, dit-il, pointant un espace vide.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Celle que vous ne voyez pas, bande de primitifs.

\- Il n'y a rien là-bas, tu hallucines, dit Joan.

\- Je ne vois rien, avoua Sam.

\- Tant pis pour vous, » conclut-il.

Il avança sans hésitation vers les champs inondés. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Joan n'avait nullement l'intention de suivre ce cinglé. Elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter et elle était persuadée qu'il avait tué Gary. Sam ne pouvait l'accuser sans preuve, mais devait admettre que c'était tout à fait possible. Il n'était plus certain de lui faire confiance alors il hésita à le suivre. Harry considérait Gary comme un fardeau et le fait que ce dernier lui avait tiré dessus, même pas accident, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Sam se sentait responsable. Il était celui qui avait suggéré au groupe de se séparer. De plus, ne pas savoir ce que Harry était l'irritait. Il ne connaissait aucune créature qui se r _égénérait_ dans un éclat de lumière une fois tuée. Si Bobby était toujours vivant, il le saurait.

Sam finit par le suivre, Joan le retient.

« Tu veux vraiment suivre cet idiot ? Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance.

\- Moi non plus, mais tant qu'à rester ici au milieu de nulle part, aussi bien aller voir s'il y a un éventuel abri. »

L'avancée était pénible. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la boue et l'eau leur arrivait aux chevilles. Ils ne voyaient pas où ils posaient les pieds. Après près d'une heure, Harry s'immobilisa et se mis à tâter du pied le fond de ce lac immonde à la recherche de quelque chose. Il se pencha et fouilla l'endroit, le bras plongé jusqu'au coude puis tira. Sam aperçut une trappe de métal dissimulée. Il voulut demander à Harry comment il avait su, mais se rappela qu'il n'était pas humain, donc, il garda sa question pour lui. Harry attendit que l'eau cesse de s'y engouffrer puis descendit prudemment.

« Je ne descends pas dans ce trou immonde! s'exclama Joan.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Rester au milieu de ce champ ? lui demanda Sam.

\- Tu ne vois pas que c'est un piège ?

\- Si c'était un piège il t'y aurait envoyé la première. »

Sur ce, Sam le suivi. Joan fit de même.

Ils étaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol de maison. Ils pataugeaient toujours dans l'eau et ne voyaient pas en quoi cet endroit était mieux que les champs. Lorsque leur vue s'accoutuma à la pénombre, Sam aperçut un étroit couloir creusé dans le roc. Il y faisait noir comme dans un puits, mais ça ne semblait pas arrêter Harry. Le couloir interminable serpentait et se rétrécissait par endroit rendant impossible de marcher côté à côte. Il aboutit à une chambre plus vaste sur quelques mètres puis le couloir s'enfonça plus profondément dans les entrailles de la Terre. Toutefois, Harry ne prit pas ce nouveau chemin. Il se dirigea vers la gauche de la chambre et Sam aperçut une échelle de fer rouillée, dissimulée dans la pénombre. Il vint pour monter, mais Sam le repoussa.

« Moi d'abord.

\- Et pourquoi ?

-Je t'imagine très bien nous enfermer ici! »

Harry ne nia pas. Au contraire, ça le fit sourire et il céda le passage au chasseur. Sam monta et dû forcer pour ouvrir cette trappe coincée par la rouille, mais il y parvint et se retrouva dans la cour arrière d'une maison. Plus étonnant, le ciel était bleu ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas aperçu cette bâtisse de là-bas ? Il regarda autour. À part l'environnement immédiat de la maison, les alentours étaient horriblement sombres et menaçants. De gros nuages noirs très bas, parcourus d'éclairs violents qui se dirigeaient dans tous les sens, les encerclaient.

Sam attendit les autres. En apercevant Joan, il comprit que Harry ne les avait pas trahis. Il se dirigea vers la maison, rassuré. Il y faisait chaud et sec. Un feu brûlait doucement dans le foyer et une odeur alléchante de nourriture en train de cuire lui chatouilla les narines. Joan le rejoignit.

« C'est une illusion ? supposa-t-elle.

\- Non. C'est l'œil du cyclone, lui répondit une voix féminine qu'ils reconnurent. »

« Évelyne! s'exclama le chasseur.

\- Ce ne fut pas facile de vous ouvrir la voie vers cet endroit et sans me faire démasquer. Je sais que dans ton esprit, Sam, tu a de la difficulté à y croire, mais c'est réel. Castiel m'a envoyé vous chercher.

\- Cass est ici !

\- Il est avec Dean. Il essaie de l'amener ici, mais sans sa grâce c'est plus difficile.

\- Où est sa grâce ?

\- En sécurité. Les démons ne doivent en aucun cas apprendre que Castiel est libre.

\- Des démons ? Et c'est qui ce Castiel ? intervint Joan.

\- Il y a des vêtements chauds et secs dans les chambres, de l'eau chaude aussi. Changez-vous et je répondrai à vos questions devant un bon repas, suggéra-t-elle à Joan, qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Évelyne s'adressa de nouveau à Sam.

« Vous avez réussi à garder un des survivants en vie. C'est remarquable.

\- Il n'y a que ces deux là, dit le chasseur pas particulièrement fier, mais il ne vit pas Harry.

\- Vous réagissez comme si le fait d'avoir sauvé une personne était banal. Ce n'est pas le cas, Sam.

\- En fait, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans Harry, dût admettre le chasseur. Mais où est-il ? »

Évelyne s'approcha de lui.

« Vous ne le saviez donc pas ? » lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

« Il n'est pas réellement là. Il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Pardon ? Vous dites que tout ce temps il n'était qu'une illusion ?

\- Non. Il est mort. Il n'a pu traverser cette porte avec vous, piégé dans son propre enfer. »

Sam était sous le choc. Il ne trouva pas de mot.

« Ne le pleurez pas. C'est un être cruel et sans pitié.

\- Il nous a amené ici! Pourquoi nous avoir guidé jusqu'à vous ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

\- Il ne sait pas qu'il est mort et IL vous a piégé dans cet univers.

\- Quoi ? Le salaud! Il va payer.

\- Il paie déjà. Ne laisse pas la rancune et la vengeance t'aveugler, c'est inutile. J'essaie de guider Dean vers cet endroit. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous devrez partir d'ici et ne plus revenir.

\- Pourquoi Harry fait-il cela ?

\- Son nom n'est pas Harry. Il se fait appeler Le Maître. Je ne connais pas ses motivations. Je sais seulement ce que Castiel sait.

\- Il vous a tout dit ou vous êtes liée à lui d'une certaine façon ?

\- Sa grâce est en moi. Je la protège. »

Sam et Joan mangèrent en silence. Ils étaient trop affamés pour échanger la moindre parole. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Évelyne expliqua les grandes lignes à Joan qui était plutôt sceptique, n'ayant jamais cru en quoi que ce soit de spirituel. Elle monta se coucher. Sam avait beaucoup de questions en tête, mais comme Joan, la fatigue lui pesait. Évelyne lui conseilla de prendre du repos. Il y avait un deuxième lit. Comme la grâce de Castiel était en elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de manger ou de dormir. Apparemment, la grâce avait été dissimulée dans le monde des limaces. Évelyne s'était perdue à cet endroit et serait morte si elle n'avait pas été intriguée par la lueur blanche qui émanait d'une sorte de marais nauséabond près du lycée.

Sam se leva tôt, ayant l'habitude des nuits de 4 ou 5 heures. Il se prépara un café et rejoignit Évelyne sur la véranda. Elle se balançait dans son rocking-chair en regardant la tempête en loin.

« Va-t-elle se rapprocher ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas un ouragan. Cette tempête est une barrière et elle fait rage depuis plusieurs siècles.

\- Des siècles ?

\- Cette boucle temporelle a été crée bien avant votre naissance. Des milliers d'âmes y sont emprisonnées.

\- Est-ce Harry… le Maître qui l'a crée ?

\- C'est possible, mais pas certain. Il vous y a piégé, mais j'ignore s'il l'a crée. Puisqu'il y est piégé lui aussi.

\- Les démons alors ?

\- Les démons n'ont pas cette capacité. Quelque chose de plus puissant les a aidés.

\- Qu'est-il au juste ce Maître ?

\- Il est issu d'une civilisation à la technologie très avancées et qui a disparue depuis longtemps.

\- Une société qui a précédé les égyptiens ?

\- Il ne vient pas de la Terre. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Je dois le retrouver.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il attend de Dean et moi.

\- Peut-être rien.

\- Il nous protégeait et ce n'est pas le genre d'individu qui protégerait quelqu'un par bonté d'âme. Il avait sûrement un plan. Il nous a piégés pour une raison. Je veux la découvrir.

\- Sam, si tu traverse de nouveau, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te ramener, même avec la grâce de Castiel, se désola la femme.

\- J'irais seul. Joan est en sécurité ici.

\- J'essaie de ramener ton frère. Si tu traverses de nouveau tu t'éloigneras et je ne sais pas si vous vous reverrez. Il te pourchassera et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Je ne peux rester ici à rien faire !

\- Donne-moi au moins jusqu'au prochain cycle. Ce n'est pas si loin. »

Sam acquiesça. Une journée et une nuit, il pouvait attendre. Ensuite, accompagné de Dean et Castiel, il pourchassera le Maître.

Après le déjeuner, Sam se rendit dans la cour arrière. Il trouva la trappe et la souleva. Il pouvait au moins aller explorer cet autre couloir qui s'enfonce. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus d'eau et l'échelle semblait en meilleur état qu'à leur arrivée. Par contre, aucune trace du mystérieux tunnel. Il toucha le mur, tentant d'y trouver un bouton caché ou une partie plus fragile. Il n'y avait rien, même si ça sonnait creux. Sam remonta et chercha quelque chose pour défoncer le mur. Il s'empara d'une petite hache de secours et commença le dur labeur. Après plusieurs heures d'efforts, il réussit à faire une brèche. Ne restait plus qu'à l'agrandir, ce qui lui prit un autre deux heures.

Il se faufila dans l'ouverture à peine assez grande pour le laisser passer et longea le couloir sombre et humide, éclairé de sa lampe-torche. Le tunnel étroit déboucha sur une autre chambre vaste et vide, à l'exception de cette énorme porte décorée de symboles circulaires étranges qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'approcha et frappa la porte. Elle semblait trop résistante pour sa pauvre petite hache. Sam examina les symboles de plus près. Il s'agissait sans contredit d'une forme d'écriture, mais laquelle ? Le chasseur avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, ça ne revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type d'écriture auparavant. Sam n'eut autre choix que de rebrousser chemin. Il en avait parlé à Évelyne, mais tout ce qu'elle savait était que ce n'était ni de l'énoquien, ni le langage sale des démons supérieurs. Comme Sam, elle avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de la langue du peuple de Harry. L'hypothèse selon laquelle il était peut-être responsable de la création de ce monde infernal semblait se confirmer.

.

000

Le Maître entra dans la maison. Elle était délabrée et il y faisait froid. Il mit deux bûches dans le foyer et alluma un feu. Il ne voyait pas Sam et Joan. Pourtant ils étaient au milieu du cycle de trois jours. Il avait senti une étrange anomalie temporelle et il avait guidé les deux autres à cet endroit. L'énergie semblait provenir de la maison, mais dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, c'était disparu. Il était perplexe. Il avait crée cet endroit… enfin, plus ou moins, comment une énergie temporelle étrangère aurait pu le leurrer ?

Il monta à l'étage et y trouva des vêtements secs et de l'eau courante, bien que glacée. Il prit une douche et mit des vêtements propres. Il s'installa près du foyer pour se réchauffer. C'était inutile, il sentait la chaleur sur sa peau, mais pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il avait toujours froid. C'était pareil avec la faim. Lorsqu'il mangeait ce n'était jamais suffisant. La faim et le froid le harcelaient constamment, jour et nuit. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla encore plus affamé et frigorifié. Il ralluma un feu. Il ferma les yeux pour projeter sa conscience au-delà de cette dimension. Il sentait la présence de Sam et Joan autour de lui. Ils étaient au même endroit, mais dans une dimension dont il n'avait pas accès. Ce qui le troublait grandement. Normalement, il n'avait pas à attendre la fin du cycle pour changer de dimension, mais celle-là lui résistait. Il sentit également la présence de Dean et il n'était pas seul. Cette dimension était plus éloignée, mais il pouvait la traverser. Par contre, en valait-elle la peine ? Son but avait été de capturer les Winchester et de se servir d'eux pour éliminer les démons. Ces sales traîtres qui lui avaient joué dans le dos et contrôlait SON monde en se servant du Docteur. Contrôler les différents mondes qui existaient parallèlement à la Terre aurait pu lui donner un pouvoir énorme sur ces idiots d'humains, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ces autres dimensions étaient habitées par de nombreuses créatures puissantes, comme les démons.

Ce n'était pas de retrouver Dean qui le poussa à endurer la douleur de la traversée entre les dimensions, mais la faim. Ici, il n'y avait rien et ces horribles limaces n'étaient pas comestibles. Il sortit de la confortable demeure pour regagner les champs inondés près de la trappe, c'était le meilleur endroit pour traverser.

Lorsqu'il traversa la première dimension, la douleur fut atroce. Normalement, il ne pouvait pas le faire plus d'une fois dans la même journée, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Les Winchester allaient s'en sortir, il n'avait aucun doute, contrairement aux autres survivants. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de les perdre. Lorsqu'il le fit une deuxième fois, son corps entier semblait se déchirer comme du vieux papier. Il s'effondra, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il avait échoué.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - les retrouvailles

Dean savait que le brouillard allait se lever demain matin. Il avait dû sortir pour trouver à manger, mais n'osait pas trop s'éloigner pour ne pas traverser seul dans l'autre dimension. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais tout pouvait arriver ici et il ne désirait pas être retardé. Aucun des survivants n'était chasseur. Pour compenser, Fred et Aiden, qui l'accompagnaient, cherchaient des légumes encore potables dans les champs.

Dean venait de capturer deux rat/lapins difformes et une poule/canard obèse quand Aiden l'interpella. Dean et Fred arrivèrent en même.

« C'est Harry, déclara le chasseur en reconnaissant l'homme inconscient, malgré ses vêtements différents.

\- Il faut l'amener, dit Fred.

\- Pas question d'abandonner notre récolte! Dit le chasseur.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser. Je le déteste, mais tout de même ! approuva Aiden

\- On a que deux bras chaque, tu sais.

\- Ce qui fait six. Donnez-moi la nourriture, je vais l'apporter.

\- Comment ? Ton panier est plein, mon chou, » le nargua Dean.

Aiden répartit les vivre autrement dans les sacs et paniers et arriva à tout faire rentrer. Dean et Fred s'emparèrent de Harry.

« J'espère qu'on ne regrettera pas notre geste de bonté, dit Fred.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va le regretter, » conclut le chasseur.

Ils déposèrent Harry sur le sofa en face du foyer et déballèrent leurs sacs à provision.

« Laissez-moi deviner ? Des choux avariés, des carottes ratatinées et un autre _canoule,_ devina Kaylee

\- C'est pas un _canoule_ , c'est un _poulard_! Et on a aussi deux _ratins_ et on a même trouvé un brocoli avec presque pas de vers et du navet pas pourri, expliqua Aiden.

\- Tu as trouvé ta voie dans la vie mon chéri, tu es un fermier incroyable. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il s'agit d'un _canoule_ et non d'un _poulard_ , ça fait trop Harry Potter, continua Kaylee.

\- d'accord, va pour le _canoule_ , » conclut-il en commençant à préparer le repas, avec Étienne.

Dean les écoutait discrètement, les gamins lui plaisaient. Ils gardaient toujours le moral, au point d'essayer d'inventer un nom à chaque nouvelle bestiole mutante qu'ils découvraient. Fred et Étienne aussi étaient sympas. Il ne manquait plus que Sam pour que le groupe soit parfait. Il aurait aimé retrouver Samy plutôt que Harry. Cet idiot allait sûrement briser leur belle dynamique.

« Dean, la viande, lui dit Fred, le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Ah, oui. Je vais aller les dépecer.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit Kaylee.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? demanda-t-elle devinant ses pensées.

\- Non. Parce que… tu es mineure, » tenta Dean, sans succès.

Ils allèrent derrière la maison pour cette tâche peu ragoûtante. Kaylee n'avait aucun problème à faire ce travail. Comme elle n'avait eu aucun problème à déplacer les cadavres lors de leur arrivée.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui te dégoûte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux devenir coroner plus tard.

\- tu es bien partie. Comme tu es une sorcière tu vas même pouvoir communiquer avec les esprits pour résoudre tes enquêtes.

\- Exactement. Je vais faire assez d'argent pour que Aiden reste à la maison et s'occupe de nos enfants, j'espère qu'on aura des filles, pour qu'elles héritent de mon don.

\- Je vous imagine très bien, » avoua Dean.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Aiden et Étienne avaient déjà commencé à faire bouillir les légumes et Harry était réveillé. Il était occupé à enlever les vers d'un chou pour les mettre dans un bol à part. Il ne semblait pas s'être remis complètement et cette tâche semblait exiger de la concentration de sa part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? lui demanda le chasseur.

\- Les faire rôtir.

\- dégoûtant.

\- C'est plein de protéines. Il ne faut pas les gaspiller.

\- Quelqu'un lui a donné à manger ? Saliver sur des vers à chou c'est pas sain, demanda le chasseur aux autres.

\- Oui on lui a donné des restes d'hier, répondit Fred.

\- Dans quelques heures ce sera le brouillard et si vous atterrissez dans le monde humide peuplé de limaces géantes toxiques, vous allez regretter tous les vers à chou que vous avez jetés. Il n'y a rien à manger là-bas et c'est trop humide pour faire un feu, leur expliqua Harry, sans même les regarder, absorbé par sa tâche.

\- En parlant de brouillard, où est Cass ? demanda Dean.

\- Il se berce sur la véranda, répondit Fred.

\- Encore! »

Fred ignora Dean et s'approcha de Harry.

« Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. Après le repas, monte à une chambre et couche toi.

\- Non, le brouillard va le séparer de nous. On doit rester ensemble pour traverser ensemble, » leur rappela Kaylee.

Castiel les rejoignit lorsque le repas fut prêt. Il figea devant Harry.

« Cet individu est dangereux Dean, finit-il par dire.

\- On le sait, Cass. Tu ne nous apprends rien, » lui répondit le chasseur.

Harry ne répliqua pas, beaucoup plus intéressé par la nourriture devant lui que par cet étranger. Peu parlait durant le repas. Dean leur expliqua de nouveau son plan pour le changement de dimension. Ils devaient faire un cercle en face du foyer et se tenir fermement les uns les autres pour ne pas être séparés.

« Apportez toute la nourriture et les couvertures sèches que vous pourriez trouver, ajouta Harry.

\- Tu sembles persuadé qu'on va se retrouver dans le monde humide, lui fit remarquer Étienne.

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- Il sait, c'est différent, se mêla Castiel.

\- Vaut mieux en avoir trop que pas assez, de toute façon, approuva Dean, mais personne ne porta attention à sa réplique.

\- Il sait ? s'exclama Fred, méfiant.

\- Il a crée cet endroit, mais s'y est piégé lui-même, expliqua Castiel.

\- Je ne me suis pas piégé, j'ai été trahi, c'est différent, rectifia Harry.

\- C'est un risque lorsqu'on fait un pacte avec des démons.

\- Alors tous ces gens qui sont morts, c'est de ta faute! S'indigna Fred.

\- Les meurtres c'est leur part du marché pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas crée cet endroit pour piéger et tuer d'insignifiants petits humains. Mes desseins étaient quand même plus nobles que ça !

\- Tu savais qu'ils prendraient des âmes, insista Castiel.

\- C'est leur monnaie d'échange. Par contre, je ne les croyais pas aussi gourmands. »

Le ton monta et Dean eut beaucoup de difficulté à calmer les esprits. Il en voulait à Castiel d'avoir abordé ce sujet devant tout le monde. Il dû leur répéter que malgré leur haine, ils ne pouvaient l'abandonner. Ils avaient malheureusement besoin de lui pour sortir d'ici. Le chasseur ne pouvait les blâmer, il ressentait la même chose qu'eux pour cet individu.

« On peut s'en sortir sans lui, insista Fred.

\- Il pourrait être notre prisonnier, suggéra Kaylee.

\- On pourrait trouver des cordes et l'attacher, dit Aiden.

\- Ou pourrait tout simplement lui parler pour comprendre ses motivations et ce qu'il attend de nous en échange de notre liberté, dit Étienne, le seul qui avait gardé son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a besoin de nous ? s'exclama son frère.

\- Il ne serait pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Le changement est pour bientôt. Il faudrait se préparer et reprendre cette discussion une fois de l'autre côté, » conclut Étienne.

Tous se préparèrent. Harry semblait mal en point comme à chaque veille de brouillard. Il s'accrocha fortement à Dean et Castiel malgré la douleur. Ils fermèrent les yeux se tenant fermement tel que prévu. Personne ne vit une lueur dorée encercler la maison, mais Castiel sentit sa présence. Il en fut rassuré.

Le brouillard se dissipa. Il ne manquait personne, même les provisions et le feu dans la cheminée les avaient suivis.

« A-t-on vraiment changé de dimension ? demanda Aiden.

\- Oui, il me semble, répondit Kaylee.

\- On dirait que la maison nous a suivis, s'étonna Étienne.

\- Oui, c'est le TARDIS, » répondit Harry avant de perdre conscience.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Fred.

\- On s'en fiche apportez-moi de l'eau bon sang, on va le perdre! » leur cria Dean.

Étienne apporta de l'eau et chercha le pouls de Harry.

« Dean, laisse-le, il va s'en remettre, répondit l'ange.

\- Il est glacé.

\- et son pouls est étrange, remarqua Étienne.

\- Sa température corporelle est naturellement inférieure et il a deux cœurs. C'est la troisième fois qu'il traverse entre les dimensions, ça l'affaiblit. Donnez-lui du temps, expliqua Castiel.

\- D'accord, on va le mettre sur le sofa, décida Dean.

\- Si jamais il meurt, est-ce que je vais pouvoir le disséquer ? » demanda Étienne.

Dean lui lança un regard étrange.

« C'est une blague. Tout de même, une nouvelle espèce d'humain, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Il n'est pas humain… » commença Dean, mais fut interrompu.

Quelqu'un entra dans la maison alors que tout le groupe était rassemblé.

« Sam !

\- Dean !

\- Samy, tu nous as retrouvés! »

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, heureux.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons n'est-ce pas Kaylee ? dit Aiden touché.

\- Oui, ils sont trop mignons ! approuva-t-elle.

« Tu as sauvé tous ces gens, s'étonna Sam en voyant les survivants.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Juste Joan et Harry avant qu'on le perde. Joan est en sécurité, avec Évelyne et… Cass! » Dit le jeune chasseur en voyant l'ange.

Il enlaça Castiel qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à un tel débordement affectif.

« Évelyne et Joan sont en vie ! s'exclama Kaylee

\- Oui, mais elles ne sont pas ici. Elles sont en sécurité dans l'œil du cyclone. Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir retrouvé! Répondit Sam.

\- L'œil du cyclone ? demanda Dean

\- Oui le seul endroit sécuritaire.

\- Et tu en es parti ?

\- Je devais te retrouver.

\- Sam….

\- Ça t'étonne vraiment Dean, parce que moi je ne suis pas étonné du tout, s'exclama Castiel.

\- Bon, avec tout ça on n'a pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. On attendait le brouillard. Je suis super heureux pour vous, mais je vais aller me coucher, intervint Fred.

\- D'accord. Les gamins, au lit vous aussi, dit Dean à Aiden et Kaylee.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas notre père! S'offusqua cette dernière.

\- Non, mais je suis le plus âgé du groupe.

\- Non c'est Castiel puisqu'il est un ange, intervint Aiden.

\- Ça compte pas.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne compte pas Dean ? demanda l'ange.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas humain. »

Les deux adolescents montèrent à la seconde chambre, pas par obéissance, mais parce qu'ils étaient épuisés.

« Tu devrais te coucher Étienne, tu as passé une nuit blanche après tout, dit Dean à ce dernier.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je viens de retrouver mon frère, je vais y aller dans quelques minutes.

\- Oui et tu as des trucs super importants de chasseurs à lui dire que les gens commun comme moi n'ont pas à savoir ? Je sais. Je ne me mêlerai pas de vos histoires, mais j'ai dit que je veillerais sur lui et je vais le faire. »

Sam qui ne voyait qu'un angle arrière du sofa s'avança.

« C'est Harry.

\- Oui on l'a retrouvé inconscient dans un champ et maintenant il est comme ça depuis le brouillard.

\- On dirait qu'il est en train de mourir, » avoua Étienne.

Contrairement à Dean, Sam ne sous-estimait pas l'intelligence d'Étienne. Il s'assit à ses côtés et observa Harry.

« Il est déjà mort.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- Depuis longtemps, depuis plus d'un siècle. Le problème c'est qu'il l'ignore. Il se croit toujours vivant. C'est ce que Évelyne m'a dit et tu le sais aussi Cass n'est-ce pas ?

\- Son esprit est enfermé ici. Il ne peut quitter cet endroit, expliqua l'ange.

-C'est horrible, dit Étienne.

\- C'est pourquoi il n'a pas pu nous suivre Joan et moi dans l'œil du cyclone. Je me demande combien de temps il est resté de plus que nous dans cet horrible monde de limaces, affamé, frigorifié et seul.

\- Il est mort Samy, il ne sent plus rien, tenta Dean.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il se croit vivant, Dean ! il ressent la faim et le froid comme nous!

\- Et la douleur, ajouta Castiel.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter, Cass!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Est-ce qu'on devrait lui dire ? demanda Étienne.

\- Non. S'il l'apprend il pourrait tout simplement disparaitre et nous avons besoin de lui, dit Dean.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? lui demanda l'ange.

\- Elle me l'a dit… enfin, à sa façon. C'est un Seigneur du Temps maléfique, mais c'est le seul qu'on a pour le moment. Il n'y a qu'eux capables de détruire ce truc-là.

\- Les anges peuvent détruire et créer des boucles temporelles, rectifia Castiel.

\- Ah oui et où sont-ils tes frangins ?

\- Donc, Harry est un alien ? devina Étienne.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est un non-humain et il y a plusieurs non-humains sur Terre, dit Dean, mais fut interrompu par Castiel.

\- Oui, Harry est un extra-terrestre.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les chasseurs.

\- Il vient d'une planète disparue qui se nommait Gallifrey ».


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9-la tombe

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Dean se leva. Il était déjà passé midi. Il se précipita hors du lit et rejoignit son jeune frère à la cuisine.

« T'aurais pu me réveiller avant !

\- Tu en avais besoin et Cass et moi étions là pour monter la garde, répondit le benjamin.

\- Je veux qu'on trouve cette mystérieuse porte dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Oui, mais Harry est toujours inconscient.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait de son langage ?

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- De l'énoquien.

\- Hé! je sais reconnaitre de l'énoquien Dean Winchester !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Ah, les frères aînés! Ils croient toujours qu'ils en savent plus que nous, se mêla Étienne.

\- t'es encore là toi ?

\- J'ai dormi un peu, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Au chevet de Harry, ajouta Sam.

\- mais c'est un alien ! Un vrai alien ! c'est le rêve de tous les _geeks_!

\- Tu devrais l'embrasser, le nargua Dean.

\- Tu crois qu'il voudrait ? »

Dean soupira en roulant des yeux, c'était inutile.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons voir si le passage est ouvert, reprit le chasseur aîné.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, nous sommes dans le monde des limaces géantes. La bonne nouvelle c'est que dans cette dimension le passage était ouvert, répondit Sam.

\- Ce monde est si terrible ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Je me demande comment j'ai survécu. Comment Joan a survécu. Gary n'en est pas sorti vivant. Il y a énormément d'eau là-bas. Le passage est ouvert, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit inondé. »

Ils sortirent. Sam s'attendait à marcher dans l'eau, mais les champs n'étaient pas inondés partout. C'était étrange il y avait une coupure nette au milieu d'un même champ. Comme si deux univers reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se mélanger.

« C'est franchement bizarre, » avoua Dean.

Heureusement pour eux, la trappe était dans la partie non-inondée. Ils s'y rendirent. Dean cherchait la cabine téléphonique des yeux, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle les suivrait, mais où ?

La porte étrange était là et Sam tentait de reproduire les symboles sur un bout de papier.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Harry va venir les voir lui-même.

\- S'il en a envie, ajouta Sam.

\- Il a intérêt.

\- Tu ne peux pas le forcer.

-S'il le faut. Je vais l'attacher et le traîner de force. On doit ouvrir cette porte, Sam. Je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera la solution à notre problème.

\- Ou tout au moins une partie de la solution. On va lui en parler avant de le forcer.

\- Ok, mais si ça marche pas, tu me laisse faire. »

Un bruit les fit sursauter.

« Cass, que fais-tu là ? demanda Dean

\- Je vous avais dit de m'attendre.

\- Tu peux rien faire sans ta grâce.

\- Je suis tout de même un chasseur. »

Dean retient un éclat de rire. Il ne voulait pas vexer le pauvre ange. Castiel avait l'air si sûr de lui.

« Alors Cass, c'est quoi ces symboles ? demanda Dean.

\- C'est du Gallifreyen. Le langage des Seigneurs du Temps.

\- Tu peux traduire ? demanda Sam.

\- Je comprends toutes les langues qui ont existé su Terre, mais ça, ce n'est pas de la Terre. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. »

Castiel s'approcha et posa sa main contre la porte durant quelques minutes puis la retira.

« Et ? demanda Dean.

\- Rien, je pourrais avec ma grâce, mais pas comme ça. Cette porte est imperméable à toutes formes de violation : télépathie, onde sonore, visuelle etc. ou même spirituelle. Un fantôme ne peut y pénétrer. »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison, l'atmosphère était un peu lourde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean.

\- Votre protégé est réveillé depuis une heure et embête les autres depuis tout ce temps, lui répondit Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous dise la vérité, répliqua Harry.

\- Quelle est cette vérité ? demanda Sam, bien qu'il s'en doutait.

\- Que l'ange, vous deux et moi sommes indispensables et que les autres ne sont là que par hasard. Donc, nous avons priorité sur la nourriture, les couvertures chaudes et tout le reste, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois que tu te portes beaucoup mieux. J'ai copié ça, tu peux traduire ? demanda Sam, pas étonné le moindrement par l'attitude de Harry.

\- Tu as trouvé ça où ?

\- Dans le sous-sol. Il y a une grande porte avec ces inscriptions et on veut l'ouvrir.

\- Oh, d'accord. »

Il prit la feuille et sortit à l'extérieur. Sam avait beau regarder par toutes les fenêtres, il ne le voyait nulle part. Il supposa qu'il s'était rendu sur les lieux. Les chasseurs et l'ange le suivirent. Castiel savait où il était. Il s'arrêta net ou il y avait une coupure entre les deux dimensions. La feuille chiffonnée gisait par terre.

« Il a traversé, déclara l'ange.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir de la difficulté à le convaincre de nous aider, dit Sam.

\- Retrouvons-le et forçons-le. Je veux sortir d'ici, insista Dean.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ma grâce. Je peux tenter de traverser une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée.

\- Si tu trouve la cabine téléphonique dis-lui de me faire signe, demanda Dean.

\- Elle est ici.

\- Où ça ?

\- Autour de nous. Elle a téléporté cette maison. Ceci est la limite de son influence, répondit-il désignant la coupure entre les deux univers.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est un être d'une grande puissance. Je vais récupérer ma grâce et j'essayerai de faire traverser les survivants avec Évelyne et Joan. Ils seront en sécurité. »

.

000

Étienne avait refusé de partir. Tout ça était beaucoup trop intéressant. Son frère n'avait pas hésité et les adolescents l'avaient suivi après hésitation. Castiel ayant retrouvé sa grâce, ils avaient espoir d'arriver à conclure cette _chasse_ pour de bon. Ils étaient allés examiner de nouveau la porte, mais même avec sa grâce Castiel ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Harry était dans la maison et discutait avec Étienne.

« Il a peut-être son utilité celui là, » chuchota Dean à l'intention de Sam.

Harry sursaut presque en voyant Castiel.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? demanda l'aîné des chasseurs à Étienne.

\- Ici. Il me parlait de sa planète natale. Ça a l'air magnifique! S'exclama le jeune intellectuel.

\- Oui désolé de vous interrompre on a besoin de lui.

\- Je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte ! répondit Harry.

\- On va t'y obliger. Cass a retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

\- J'avais remarqué, mais vous ne me forcerez pas.

\- Cass ! » demanda Dean.

L'ange ne bougea pas.

« Cass qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller, dit ce dernier, ignorant le chasseur.

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu m'y obliges ? demanda-t-il, légèrement bouleversé.

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons arrêter ces démons, libérer les âmes prisonnières et l'autre Veilleur.

\- J'y gagne quoi ? Absolument rien.

\- Je peux libérer ton âme. J'ai ce pouvoir.

\- Pour m'amener où ? Dans un autre enfer ?

\- Un endroit où tu pourrais commencer ta rédemption.

\- Ma rédemption ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'en aurais pour des millions d'années.

\- Pas nécessairement. Tu nous as fait venir ici pour libérer le Docteur. C'était ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous exterminiez ces saletés de démons. Revanche personnelle.

\- Ce n'est pas une honte, bien au contraire. Ton affection pour le Docteur est ce qui te différencie de ces démons.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'affection !

\- Dis nous comment ouvrir la porte, c'est tout, intervint Dean.

\- Vous devez prononcer mon nom de naissance en gallifreyen.

\- OK c'est quoi ?

\- Le nom de naissance d'un Seigneur du Temps est quelque chose de sacré et de connu uniquement par les gens très près de lui.

\- On s'en fiche des traditions de ton peuple, on veut ouvrir cette fichue porte et sortir d'ici.

\- Dean ! l'avertit Sam.

\- Tu n'as aucun tact et aucun respect. De quel droit parles-tu ainsi de son peuple et de leurs traditions ? C'est une civilisation plus ancienne que la Terre elle-même et qui a maîtrisé les voyages dan le temps! Se mêla Étienne, offusqué.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, reprit Dean.

\- Il a raison, Dean ! approuva Sam qui n'aimait pas l'attitude de son frère puis s'adressa à Harry.

\- Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte.

\- C'est ma tombe. »

Ils furent silencieux un moment, pris au dépourvu. Sam parla le premier.

« Je suis désolé, je comprend ta réticence. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y entrer. Nous nous débrouillerons.

\- Vous saviez tous que j'étais déjà mort, mais personne n'a eu le courage de me le dire sauf lui, leur dit-il, désignant Étienne.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? demanda Dean.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas idiot et il l'aurait su de toute façon.

\- Vous voyez ? Je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider, Winchester, insista Harry.

\- Cass peut te libérer. Tu es peut-être mort, mais tu ressens la faim, le froid, la fatigue et la peur comme nous, reprit Sam.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici ? Tu as une idée ? demanda l'ange.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

\- Ça fait des siècles, » lui apprit l'ange.

Harry finit par les suivre. Les chasseurs étaient étonnés que Castiel, l'être le plus incompétent qu'ils connaissaient en matière de relations sociales, ait réussi à le convaincre. Étienne les avait suivis. Harry s'était approché de la porte et avait murmuré son nom que personne n'entendit à part Castiel. Puis, il s'était éloigné rapidement. Étienne préférait rester avec Harry plutôt qu'avec les frères. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il passait son affection pour ce monstre égocentrique avant sa curiosité scientifique, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder.

.

000

C'était une vaste pièce sombre. Les murs gris ternes étaient parcourut de décharges électriques, mais personne ne pouvait voir quelle était leur origine. Quelque chose brillait au loin, au centre de la pièce et des fantômes translucides semblaient errer sans but. Il y avait un chaos sonores difficile à décrire. Des voix, des cris, des murmures, de la musique et surtout cet étrange bruit de fond, comme des tambours, les tambours que Harry entendait dans sa tête. Un enfant qui riait traversa le corps de Dean en courant.

« Qui sont ces fantômes ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, mais des souvenirs, répondit Sam, pour qui c'était évident.

\- Oui, j'y avais pensé.

\- Ça par contre, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il en désignant les éclairs qui parcouraient les murs.

\- Sa conscience, tout simplement. Ne touchez à rien, » dit l'ange.

Ils se rendirent au milieu de la pièce. Ils remarquèrent une porte semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de franchir sur chaque mur. Ils ne voyaient pas celle du fond, mais ils avaient supposé qu'il y en avait une. Ce qui attirait le plus leur attention était cet immense arbre aux feuilles argentées sorti de nulle part.

« Chaque porte mène à une dimension différente. Je dois trouver celle qui mène au centre du vortex, expliqua Castiel.

\- Cet arbre est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que c'est Cass ? demanda Sam, fasciné.

\- Il est le produit de son esprit. Quelque chose qui lui rappelle sa planète natale.

\- Oui. J'aurais du faire comme Étienne et l'écouter parler de sa planète. Ça a l'air d'un endroit merveilleux ! »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre et en le contournant, ils aperçurent Harry, couché sur un lit de pierre. Sam eut de la difficulté à contenir ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Harry, mais le savoir mort, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé était difficile.

« On dirait qu'il dort, » avoua Dean.

Castiel s'approcha et lui toucha le front du bout des doigts.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Dean, constata l'ange.

\- Quoi, il dort ?

\- Il est figé dans le temps. Il s'est enfermé lui-même dans cette boucle temporelle. Décidément, il est très rusé.

\- On n'a plus qu'à le sortir de cette boucle. Tu peux faire ça Cass? demanda Dean.

\- Je peux le réveiller, mais les démons l'ont torturé et laissé pour mort. Il n'a eu que peu de temps pour créer cette boucle et il a probablement utilisée ses dernières forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sam.

\- Il est figé au seuil de la mort. Plus précisément, trois jours avant sa mort, expliqua Castiel.

\- Le cycle de trois jours, devina-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui le garde en vie. Si je le réveille, il ne vivra que jusqu'au prochain cycle.

\- Ce qui ne lui donne même pas deux jours.

\- C'est suffisant. Je veux dire, pour ouvrir les autres portes, dit Dean.

\- Nous n'avons besoin que d'en ouvrir une seule, celle qui mène au milieu du vortex et je peux le faire, j'ai entendu son nom. Par contre, même si on élimine tous les démons, je ne pourrais pas détruire ce monde et sauver l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Il mourra avec cet univers. Il en est le cœur, affirma l'ange.

\- Mais nous nous en sortirons ? demanda Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas certain et je ne laisserais pas le Docteur mourir ici. Il est le dernier Veilleur de toute la création.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Dean, tu as sauvé la Terre de l'apocalypse une fois. Il la sauvé des dizaines de fois. De plus, c'est un ami à moi, avoua Castiel.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Sam.

\- Nous devons amener le corps dans un endroit plus confortable et convaincre son esprit d'y retourner. Il sera affamé, déshydraté et en hypothermie profonde. Nous devrons agir vite pour le sauver. De plus, il risque d'être confus et effrayé.

\- Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Sam.

\- On doit l'amener avec nous. Ce qui veut dire, traverser ce couloir étroit, le hisser dans l'échelle et l'installer près du foyer. Ce sera lent et difficile. »

Ils entendirent un bruit étrange que Dean reconnu.

« La cabine téléphonique! Elle va le téléporter.

\- Amenons-le, dit Castiel.

\- Je vais prendre le chemin normal, décida Dean, n'ayant pas apprécié son expérience.

\- On a pas le temps, » lui rappela Sam.

Dean obéit à contrecoeur.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10-le cœur du vortex

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment lorsque le TARDIS se matérialisa dans la maison. Étienne dormait sur le sofa et Harry avait disparu.

« Où est-il encore ? jura Dean.

\- Nous avons déplacé le corps et cela a brisé la boucle temporelle, il ne peut plus apparaître, répondit Castiel.

\- Tu as dis que tu devais le convaincre!

\- C'est fait. Son âme est avec moi. Nous aurons besoin de ce sofa, Sam tu veux bien t'occuper d'Étienne ? Dean et moi allons chercher le corps. »

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter. Il réveilla Étienne et lui expliqua la situation. Il se leva pour lui laisser la place. Dean et Castiel traînaient Harry avec difficulté. Il était conscient et se débattait. Ils le déposèrent rudement sur le sofa pour ne pas l'échapper sur le sol. Il continuait à hurler alors que Castiel tentait de le maintenir en place.

« Dans son état, il ne devrait pas être réveillé. L'hypothermie profonde, la déshydratation et la faim devraient le garder inconscient, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Tu as dis hypothermie profonde et tu crois que le peu de couvertures qu'on a va l'aider ? demanda Étienne.

\- Heu… tu as une meilleure solution ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui. La chaleur corporelle. C'est une technique de survie efficace lorsqu'on n'a pas de couverture chauffante.

\- Et qui va… il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Étienne avait retiré sa chemise et s'installa auprès de Harry. Ce dernier bougeait trop pour qu'il puisse le dévêtir, Étienne ne fit que soulever le sweater noir et le t-shirt rouge imbibés d'humidité et colla sa peau contre la sienne. Harry se calma graduellement.

« Faites-lui à manger, » suggéra-t-il aux deux frères qui le regardaient.

Sam sortit de sa transe et fit réchauffer les restes d'un ragout. Dean ajouta des couvertures sur les deux hommes enlacés, mais Étienne l'arrêta.

« Peux-tu lui enlever ce sweater ? »

Dean s'exécuta, étonné de la passivité totale de Harry. Il ne dormait pas, mais ne s'opposait pas le moindrement. Il devait être exténué. Une fois le sweater et le t-shirt enlevés, il se rapprocha même du corps d'Étienne et semblait somnoler.

« On vous croirait amants, les nargua Dean.

\- Ils le sont peut-être, ajouta Sam au loin.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais pour le moment j'ai l'impression d'enlacer un bonhomme de neige. Ce n'est pas très excitant, avoua Étienne.

\- Il est si froid ?

\- Bon disons une statue de marbre maintenant. Tout à l'heure c'était un vrai glacier.

\- Il a l'air bien, dit Sam en les regardant de plus près.

\- Je crois qu'il dort maintenant. En tout cas, c'est fascinant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette proximité avec un extra-terrestre. Je sens ses deux cœurs battre contre moi.

\- Les Veilleurs sont des créatures attirantes, dit Castiel tout à fait neutre.

\- Quoi Cass tu as eu l'occasion d'être intime avec ton ami le Docteur ? lui demanda Dean.

\- Oui bien sûr à quelques reprises, avoua l'ange ne voyant absolument rien de tabou à ce sujet, mais il remarqua l'air perplexe des chasseurs.

\- Pas le même genre d'intimité que tu as avec les femmes, Dean. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et significatif. Un humain ne pourrait pas comprendre. »

.

Les frères allèrent prendre un peu de repos avant le lever du jour.

À leur réveil, la maison semblait déserte sans les deux ados et Fred. Étienne déjeunait seul à la cuisine.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton amant ? le nargua Dean

\- Il se repose. Il a déjeuné tout à l'heure.

\- Et Cass ?

\- Sur la véranda dans le rocking-chair.

\- C'est devenu une obsession chez lui. »

Ils s'installèrent à la table. Il n'y avait que quatre chaises, mais maintenant que les autres étaient parties, c'était suffisant, excluant Castiel qui ne ressentait pas le manque de confort. Dean termina son café et s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique. Il y entra. Elle avait toujours l'air mal en point, mais moins que lors de leur première rencontre. Il ressorti et l'examina.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, mais j'ai vu pire.

\- Elle est épuisée. Elle a dû rompre son lien avec le Docteur et en créer un avec toi pour survivre, mais tu es humain, pas Seigneur du Temps, lui répondit la voix de Harry.

Dean le regarda. Il avait l'air épuisé et malade, mais tout à fait lucide.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je crois que je vais survivre. Tu es Sam ou Dean ?

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas de nous ?

\- Vaguement. Castiel m'a tout expliqué.

\- Comment t'as pu oublier ?

\- Dean, le Harry qui était avec nous tout ce temps n'était pas réellement là. Il est resté des siècles entre la vie et la mort, donne lui une chance, lui dit Sam.

\- Je m'en souviens, c'est juste flou, rectifia Harry.

\- Bon tu sais quoi faire ? Samy et moi on pulvérise ces saletés de démons et toi tu libères le Docteur et détruis cette boucle temporelle, lui expliqua Dean.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais chercher Cass. »

Dean rejoignit Castiel qui avait l'air stupidement heureux de se bercer comme un humain du troisième âge. L'ange refusa de bouger. Il disait que le Veilleur était beaucoup trop faible pour traverser dans l'autre dimension, particulièrement maintenant qu'il avait regagné son corps physique déjà très affaibli. Une fois qu'ils seront dans le centre du vortex, le cycle de trois jours ne l'affectera plus.

« Alors que fait-on durant ce temps ?

\- Sam et toi pourriez chasser pas trop loin. Le Veilleur doit se reposer et manger autant qu'il veut. Sinon, il sera inconscient une fois de l'autre côté.

\- Ok et Étienne et toi ?

\- Moi je veille sur vous et Étienne s'occupe du Veilleur, expliqua Castiel.

\- Harry n'a plus besoin de son aide.

\- Bien sûr, Étienne lui tient compagnie.

\- Et c'est nécessaire ?

\- Il se sent seul et il est effrayé. Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire. »

Dean accepta son rôle. Il préférait chasser le mutant plutôt que de servir de nounou à un ressuscité psychopathe. Sam pour sa part aurait préféré _parler_ avec l'alien, évidemment! Au moins, la chasse les occupait et de la viande fraîche comme repas n'était pas de trop. Donner priorité à Harry sur la nourriture ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Il avait plus besoin de cette nourriture qu'eux. Il ne voulait plus se faire appeler _Harry_ , son nom étant _le Maître_ , mais personne n'avait envie de l'appeler par ce nom prétentieux. Il avait mangé en tout sept repas et fait trois siestes. Sam avait eu le temps de lui parler, mais l'alien n'était pas bavard, pas même arrogant comme Harry était sensé l'être normalement. En soirée ils lui laissèrent choisir où il voulait dormir. Il avoua avoir bien aimé dormir contre le corps chaud d'Étienne et proposa de faire de même, mais dans un lit. Étienne n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sam prit le lit simple dans la chambre d'ami et Dean s'installa sur le canapé. Castiel allait veiller sur eux et il ne sera pas seul, le TARDIS avait les mêmes intentions.

Dean fut le premier levé.

« Salut Cass, tu es prêt.

\- Oui et elle est prête aussi. Elle nous y amènera, répondit-il en parlant du TARDIS

\- Ah non ce truc me donne la nausée.

\- C'est plus rapide et plus sécuritaire. Lorsque nous combattrons les démons, elle protègera le Maître. Lorsqu'ils seront morts, nous allons tous nous y réfugier, les survivants y compris, pendant que les dimensions se déchireront et que la boucle temporelle s'effondra.

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte que cette histoire soit terminée. Je préfère la chasse aux vampires et aux rougarous, » avoua Dean.

Sam les rejoignit et se fit un café. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, ce que Dean remarqua.

« Tes voisins de chambre t'ont empêché de dormir ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis juste un peu nerveux. C'est beaucoup plus complexe et dangereux qu'une chasse aux vampires.

\- Ça va bien aller, c'est juste des démons, Samy.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour nous, mais pour les Seigneurs du Temps et pour les gens qu'on a sauvés.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Tous ces gens dans le train. Nous étions sensés revenir avec de l'aide.

\- C'est ce que nous faisons.

\- Sont-ils tous morts ?

\- Leur âme sera libérée et en paix, tenta de le rassurer Castiel.

\- Et cet idiot qui se fait appeler le Maître ? tu vas vraiment le sauver ? Je le laisserais ici. Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de lui, déclara Dean.

\- Ne le juge pas ainsi. Être le Seigneur du Temps maléfique était son destin. C'est comme toi, Sam. Tu étais sensé te servir de ton sang démoniaque pour faire le mal et libérer Lucifer.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- Tu as eu des gens autour de toi pour te détourner de cette voie, il n'a eu personne. À l'échelle céleste, le Maître a autant d'importance que le Docteur. Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. »

.

La traversée vers le centre du vortex provoqua un peu de turbulence. Dean avait le teint verdâtre ce qui faisait rire Harry et frustra davantage le chasseur. Le Seigneur du Temps se leva et jeta un seau à ses pieds.

« Je te déteste ! maugréa Dean qui retenait ses haut-le-cœur par orgueil.

\- Moi je t'aime bien. »

Le chasseur fut le premier à se précipité à l'extérieur de cette _machine à nausée_ dès qu'elle s'immobilisa, mais Castiel le ramena à l'intérieur.

« Doucement Dean. Ils sont plusieurs et ce ne sont pas des démons mineurs. »

Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé dans un coin sombre et à l'écart de la tombe du Maître. Il n'y avait pas de souvenirs fantômes qui déambulaient, mais des groupes de démons. Au centre à la place de l'arbre, il y avait une vive lumière et à l'intérieur une silhouette humaine. Dean reconnu la scène de ses cauchemars et Harry fixait l'individu piégé. Il avait l'air choqué. Castiel posa une main sur son bras.

« Je sais mais nous devons d'abord éliminer les démons, reste à l'intérieur avec Étienne. Ne gâche pas tout sous l'impulsion. »

Les premiers démons à les attaquer étaient des démons mineurs que les Winchester n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer, mais ceux du cercle autour du Veilleur piégé étaient beaucoup plus coriaces. Castiel avait beau avoir sa grâce intacte, ces démons-là était un défi de taille et ils étaient plusieurs contre lui. Les chasseurs commencèrent à entrevoir leur échec. Cela ne leur arrivait presque jamais. Ils avaient l'impression de combattre le démon aux yeux jaunes de l'époque, mais en plusieurs copies. Un seul démon leur prenait un temps fou à neutraliser et ils étaient une dizaine. Castiel passait le plus clair de son temps à protéger les deux frères.

Le Maître regardait la scène. Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il se dirigea vers la console et ferma les yeux pour communiquer avec le TARDIS.

« _Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je ne t'aime pas, mais là tu vas te lier à moi de gré ou de force. J'ai besoin de nos pouvoirs conjugués pour les sortir de ce pétrin, mais aussi de temps. Nous allons créer une petite boucle temporelle pour enfermé les frères et les démons trop près d'eux. Ensuite nous piégerons l'ange. Il faudra extirper son pouvoir et toi tu créeras un champ magnétique avec cette énergie. Il suffira ensuite d'y pousser les démons._

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Étienne

\- Tu vas dessiner le piège à ange et y amener Castiel.

\- Comment ? »

Le Maître s'approcha de l'humain et lui empoigna la tête des deux mains. Étienne sentit l'esprit de Harry s'infiltrer dans sa propre conscience et il sut quoi faire et comment.

« Je vais créer la boucle temporelle, reste loin des Winchester où tu y seras piégé toi aussi, lui expliqua le Seigneur du Temps.

\- D'accord.

\- Et soit discret. Tu ne dois pas attirer l'attention d'un seul démon.

\- C'est bon ».

.

000

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire, dépassé. L'important pour lui était de protéger les frères, mais cela n'éliminait pas les démons. Il allait manquer d'énergie. Étienne surgit devant lui.

« Harry et moi avons une solution, vite suis moi! » lui cria-t-il.

N'ayant rien à perdre, l'ange obéit et se retrouva piégé. Il se demandait où Étienne avait pris l'huile sacrée et surtout, qui lui avait montré à piéger les anges. Il n'était pas allié des démons et les Winchester ne lui aurait pas montré ça. Il ne restait qu'une possibilité : Le Maître. Il savait que cet homme était fourbe, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il les trahirait dans ces circonstances.

« Je suis désolé Castiel, on essaie de vous sauver et c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. » lui dit Étienne.

Le jeune homme était sincère, mais cela n'empêcha pas Castiel de hurler lorsqu'il sentit une force puissante lui arracher sa grâce et s'abreuver de son pouvoir angélique tel un vampire affamé. La douleur était atroce, des larmes de sang lui brûlaient les yeux et tous ses membres étaient paralysés. Il ne pouvait sortir de cet amas de souffrance qu'était devenu son véhicule de chair.

.

000

Dean se retourna vivement. Il entendit le cri de Castiel et vit l'ange illuminé d'une vive lueur blanche.

« Cass ! » s'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui.

Sam le retient.

« Regarde. »

Il pointa le TARDIS, également illuminé. La lumière sortait de Castiel et se dirigeait vers le TARDIS pour être ensuite diffusé sur le plafond du mausolée puis elle redescendait doucement au sol. Elle créait une sorte de dôme lumineux. Les Démons qui n'avaient pu fuir à temps se retrouvèrent pulvériser. Chasseurs d'expériences, Les Winchester comprirent immédiatement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

.

000

Amener les démons sous le dôme n'était pas facile. Le TARDIS s'en aperçu et le dôme quitta le plafond pour s'étirer plus en largeur qu'en hauteur. Aucun démon n'y échappa.

Le dôme disparut et Castiel s'effondra. Les frères accoururent aussitôt vers lui. Étienne voulu faire de même, mais Harry le retient.

« L'ange va s'en remettre. Toi et moi n'avons pas terminé. Suis-moi. Tu vas m'aider à libérer le Docteur et détruire cet enfer une fois pour toute.

\- Je ne sais pas comment.

\- Cherche dans l'information que j'ai mis dans ta tête. Moi aussi je dois improviser tu sais. Commence par effacer le piège. »

Il y avait une étrange console autour du Docteur et Étienne essayait de déchiffrer les symboles gallifreyens À sa grande surprise il comprenait et appuya sur les bons boutons dans le bon ordre. L'énergie qui maintenait le Docteur immobile s'éteignit et le Seigneur du Temps tomba. Le Maître le rattrapa et Étienne l'aida à le dégager de l'étrange enchevêtrement de fils et d'appareils qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Quelque part au loin, le tonnerre gronda et le mausolée commença à trembler. Des fissures se formèrent dans les murs.

« Vite, » lui dit Harry.

Ils empoignèrent le Docteur inconscient et se ruèrent vers le TARDIS. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que les deux frères qui amenaient Castiel. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur du véhicule, le vaisseau se dématérialisa quelques minutes avant que le tombeau s'effondre sur lui-même.


	12. Épilogue

Épilogue

Évelyne regardait la tempête qui semblait se rapprocher lorsqu'elle entendit un étrange bruit. Une cabine téléphonique apparut au milieu du salon. Sam Winchester en sortit.

« Venez, vite. »

Joan fut la première à obéir, comme si elle sentait le danger imminent. Les autres posaient des questions où bien argumentaient sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient jamais tous entrer.

« Partons, dit Joan à Sam qui n'allait pas obéir.

\- On ne peut pas les abandonner ! répondit le jeune chasseur.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut »

Le Maître avait vu la scène et sourit. Joan avait beau le détester comme la peste, lui il la trouvait plutôt intéressante. Elle avait compris une chose essentielle : penser à sa propre personne avant tout. Les autres finirent par obéirent et furent ébahis en entrant.

« C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! » s'exclama Aiden.

\- Tu es encore en vie toi ? dit Joan en voyant Harry.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, oui.

\- Il nous a sauvés, lui rappela Étienne.

\- Pas juste lui, se mêla Dean.

\- On a tous travaillé ensemble, » dit Castiel qui revenait tranquillement à lui.

Il était très faible.

« Oui on a travaillé ensemble, mais à la fin c'est mon idée géniale qui vous a sauvé les fesses, Winchester! » insista le Maître.

Les deux frères ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Sans son idée d'utiliser le pouvoir angélique de Castiel et de le filtrer à travers le TARDIS, les démons les auraient tués.

« Merci, Harry, lui dit Sam.

\- Mon nom n'est pas Harry. Je suis le Maître.

\- Ou Koschei, lui murmura Étienne.

\- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Lorsque tu es entré dans ma tête. »

.

Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas retourner dans le vortex tant que la boucle temporelle n'était pas complètement détruite, ce qui pouvait prendre quelques heures, voir quelques jours. Toutefois, il les protégeait contre la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

Il y avait plusieurs chambres à coucher et toutes les commodités nécessaires dans le vaisseau. Pour eux, cet endroit était un paradis comparé à ce qu'ils avaient enduré. La plupart était allé se coucher ou était parti prendre un agréable bain chaud. Les Winchester veillaient sur Castiel, même si celui-ci disait qu'il allait bien. Le Maître restait à côté de la chambre zéro, l'endroit où ils avaient déposé le Docteur. Il attendait.

.

000

Castiel avait finalement réussi à convaincre les Winchester d'aller se reposer. Il se sentait vidé, mais il allait guérir. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre zéro. Le Maître s'était assoupi à côté de la porte. Même Étienne était parti se coucher. L'ange se dirigea vers la console. La tempête avait cessé. Il ferma les yeux et entra en communication télépathique avec l'entité du TARDIS. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et se dématérialisa.

Castiel souleva le corps léger de Kaylee et la déposa sur le grand lit. Il s'empara ensuite de Aiden et le déposa à côté de sa bien-aimée. Il toucha leur front du bout des doigts pour leur effacer la mémoire. Aucun des survivants n'avaient besoin de se souvenir de cet enfer. Le TARDIS se matérialisa à un nouvel endroit et il y déposa Joan. Il recommença pour tous les autres. Il hésita pour Étienne, le seul humain que le Maître trouvait digne d'intérêt. Il finit par céder et le déposa sur son lit. Il voulut lui effacer la mémoire, mais un étrange malaise le parcourut. Il ne pouvait pas. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Étienne devait se souvenir du Seigneur du Temps. Il se retourna, le Maître était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pourquoi veux-tu m'enlever mon compagnon de voyage ?

\- Ton compagnon de voyage ?

\- Bien sûr. Le Docteur voyage toujours avec un compagnon humain, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire de même ?

\- Parce que tu es maléfique et ce pauvre compagnon en paiera le prix.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. J'ai passé des siècles seul dans cet enfer, je mérite d'avoir un compagnon et puis, je dois rester dans le TARDIS en attendant que le Docteur récupère. Il a été torturé pendant des siècles par des démons. Un humain dans son TARDIS lui fera plaisir. Ce n'est pas une jeune et jolie blonde, mais cette fois c'est moi qui choisi.

\- Très bien. Tu vas nous ramener aux États-Unis, les Winchester et moi alors.

\- À moins que vous vouliez voyager avec nous.

\- Je ne crois pas que Dean apprécie les tours de TARDIS et ils ont beaucoup à faire sur Terre. Je dois être là pour eux.

\- Pour Dean surtout.

\- Pour les deux.

\- Pauvre Castiel, tu ne reconnais donc pas les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ?

\- Il est l'homme vertueux et c'était mon rôle de le sauver de la perdition.

\- Tu l'aimes. Ramènes-moi mon compagnon et je te dépose où tu veux avec tes protégés. »

.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant la voiture de Dean. Le meilleur endroit pour ses protégés. Il déposa doucement Sam sur le siège passager et Dean sur le siège du conducteur. Le TARDIS se dématérialisa. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisser Étienne avec le Seigneur du Temps maléfique. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était là sa place, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Castiel ne pouvait contrer le destin, mais il espérait que c'était pour le mieux. Cet étrange jeune homme avait touché quelque chose d'inaccessible chez le Maître. La partie de son âme qui n'avait pas encore été corrompue. Étienne avait remarqué sa fragilité dès les premiers contacts. Il avait vu ce que même le Docteur était incapable de voir. Un exploit pour un être humain.

Castiel regarda les deux chasseurs endormis, plus précisément Dean. L'amour, était-ce cela ? Aimer une personne était lui donner accès aux secrets de son âme, comme l'avait fait le Maître pour Étienne, bien que involontairement ? Ou faire n'importe quoi pour sauver cette personne, peu importe les conséquences, comme il avait fait si souvent pour Dean ? L'amour était un concept bien étrange.

Fin

 _note le l'auteure_ _:_ _merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin._


End file.
